


Eat My Heat

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Category: Dir en grey, Kuroyume, Miyavi (Musician), Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Desperation, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyavi was living a normal life until he was stolen away by an omega auction house. After living through what might as well have been hell, he is purchased by a wealthy - and well-known - businessman where he quickly learns the reality of being an omega in a world where slavery and kidnapping of omegas is simply commonplace and definitely not illegal. But is there more to Die's angle than there initially appears to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The universe is being borrowed from tcharlatan (with permission), though none of her characters are the same as ours. Please don't go into this thinking characterizations will be the same as in her universe. <3  
> Beta Readers: cadkitten, sakuraame, and eilonwe2

Miyavi awoke to a sharp prod in his side with the boot of his current beta handler. He grunted at the pain but sat up, automatically holding his arms out to be cuffed. It had been his daily routine for the last week. They woke him up, cuffed him, dragged him off for medical tests or a bath or whatever else they decided needed done. When it was all over, he was led back to the same, small white room he'd been brought to five days before with no explanation whatsoever. He could only assume he was about to be sold, given that his hair had been trimmed, they'd stopped beating him and instead treated his current wounds. Not to mention, his heat was only a couple weeks off. 

Today, they placed shiny gold cuffs on his wrists, finer than the others they'd used. He knew instantly what it meant and his stomach knotted up with trepidation. He was going on the auction block today. 

Miyavi was lead out by the beta down to what he referred to as the cleaning station. There, he was given a thorough bath and his hair was dried and brushed until it shined. He was dressed only in a pair of white, thin pants before being lead down another hallway that he'd never seen before. 

The closer they got to the double doors at the end of it, the sicker to his stomach the omega felt. Suddenly the beta stopped him with a rough grab to his arm and slid a blindfold over his eyes. Having his sight removed only made his nausea worse but he didn't have time to contemplate on that as the doors were opened and he was pushed through, an announcer's voice reaching his ears. 

He was lead out on what he assumed was a stage of sorts and pushed harshly to his knees, his wrist cuffs yanked down and attached to a hook on the floor. He had no choice but to stay on his hands and knees. The announcer took off rambling about premium, platinum level merchandise, rattling off his specs and breeding information in a tone that sounded as though he were selling a car. 

Miyavi kneeled there, sniffing slightly, the scent of many alphas in the air but somehow not very strong. He wondered if they were behind a barrier of some sort. Either way, he didn't care for it one bit.

Across the room sat a number of men, all of them in varying degrees of fashion, though most had chosen upscale suits for the occasion. They were all behind a waist high white wall, a Plexiglas barrier from there to the ceiling, vent holes in the glass that allowed the scent of whatever omega was on display to carry through to them if they wished to remove the little silver plugs holding the scent back. Between each patron there was a full-height wall, clad in rather gaudy gold wallpaper. 

A rather wealthy businessman sat in the middle of all of the others, given the priority spot for viewing purposes due to his standing. They'd been here since eight in the morning and so far, he'd not said a word, not bid on a single participant. Each time a breeder was led out, he would remove a single silver stopper, sniff the air, and then replace the plug, ignoring the proceedings after that to conduct whatever business he was doing on his phone.

This time was no different, he simply completed his trade deals on his phone and then placed it back in his lap, his neatly crossed legs holding the phone neatly there. He smoothed his hand over the front of his black and silver pinstripe suit jacket, leaning forward, sparing only a glance at the merchandise before he removed a single stopper. 

He gave a delicate sniff of the air and reached to replace the plug. But his fingers only got so far, hovering in the air as he sniffed again... and then once more, interest clearly displayed in the depths of his brown eyes.

Quietly, he placed the plug on the small shelf in front of him, letting his own scent waft out with the others who were taking interest in this male as well. A few of the other alphas looked slightly cowed, replacing their plugs just at the scent of this stronger alpha, clearly not interested in entering a bidding war over their interest.

Sitting back, the man picked up the delicate flute of champagne, taking a drink of it before settling it back down and simply gazing out at the omega that had caught his interest, ignoring his phone as it buzzed in his lap.

Miyavi was on his knees for what seemed like forever as the announcements carried on. A few bids were already up and the auctioneer was trying to goad them into a bidding war, an attempt to jack up the prices. 

The omega breathed in a deep breath and immediately wished he hadn't as his nose was flooded with a sudden barrage of alpha scents. They were stronger and he had no idea why that was but it was enough to make his body want to react. He let out an annoyed sound, even as his back lowered slightly. He loathed being controlled by his nature like this, especially in front of these bastards who would buy him like an object. 

He held his breath for a few moments, before finally having to breathe in again, this time a particularly strong alpha scent entered his nose and made him whimper before he could stop. An alpha with that strong of a scent had to be one of the elite. He'd heard stories about how cold they were and the very idea of being bred by someone like that made him shiver.

Die watched the goings on quietly, allowing the others to fight over this prize like they even had a chance in hell of beating him when - and if - he chose to make a bid at all. 

For the time being, he just watched the omega, staring at him as his scent overpowered all the others in the room, making him more known to the omega than any of the others. When there were only two alphas left fighting over the omega, he finally leaned forward, his voice like ice as he issued his bid, "Forty million yen: Andou Masaru." He sat back as silence fell over the room. No one else was willing to pay that much, clearly, as he heard the clink of the stoppers into the Plexiglas.

He let the room steep in his scent for a moment before plugging his own vent holes and then standing as the light over the omega's head flickered to red, indicating he was no longer on bid. Making his way out the back of the booth, he tucked his phone into his pocket, still neglecting the nearly constant messages that were incoming as he headed off to pay.

Miyavi could barely hear the din of bids being made on him, though he noted with some amount of broken pride that they seemed to be soaring sky high. At least his life was worth a small fortune, he thought bitterly. 

It was nearly twenty minutes before an icy voice spoke and issued an impossibly high bid. Miyavi barely contained his gasp at the amount, his mind wondering over the name. He'd heard it before. The Andou corporation was widely known, though as far as he knew, the CEO was an elder alpha. That voice did not belong to an old man in the least and he concluded that it was the son. No wonder he could afford such a high bid price.

Another shiver went through Miyavi as he sat there, waiting on something else to happen. He couldn't help noticing the alpha's scent permeating the air around him, his back lowering even more as he fought his natural desire to submit to such strong pheromones. 

Finally, a buzzer sounded, marking the end of bidding on him and suddenly he was pulled to his feet. Blindly, he was lead out and back down the hall, into another room. He was chained to the wall and had no way to sit down and so he just stood there, blindfold still in place and nerves making his stomach roll.

The alpha made his way into the back and was then led into a holding room where his purchase was chained to the wall. The long table behind the omega was laid out with documentation on the trade of money for goods. 

Settling down, he produced his pay chip and crossed one elegant leg over the other, waiting as the beta across the table from him began to draw up the paperwork and digitize the documents for mutual consumption once the transaction was completed. 

The redheaded alpha glanced up at the omega, studying his back and then pursing his lips as he looked back down, handing over his chip so it could be inserted into the small device that would transfer the funds from his account to the holding account of the day.

Once it was completed, he signed the paperwork, already familiar with the process and the wording on everything. Standing again, he tucked the chip away and pulled his phone free of his pocket, starting to answer a few of the messages he'd gotten. "Put it in my car. I have another matter to attend to before I leave."

Miyavi smelled the alpha as soon as he entered the room, the hair on the back of his neck rising now that they were so close together. He squirmed against the wall, listening to him and some beta go over the paperwork. The longer he stood there, the more like sobbing he felt. They weren't even talking to him. He was just merchandise to them; a fact that became more obvious as soon as Andou Masaru referred to him as "it". His control broke and he yanked his chains hard, yelling out, "I'm not a piece of furniture, you ass!"

Pausing in the doorway, the alpha turned to stare at the omega's back, his eyes narrowing slightly. "No... you are not a piece of furniture, as that would be silent and silent... you are definitely not. As for the rest of your comment, this is your only warning from me. Do not ever speak foul words of your Master or you will find yourself in a world of pain unlike any you have ever experienced. In this world... you are filth. Maybe in a past life, you were more than this, but here, you will never be."

With that, Die turned and walked off down the hallway, busy at work on his cell phone once again.

As the alpha was coldly lecturing him, the beta slammed him hard into the wall. He struggled a bit then froze as the alpha called him filth. An icy weight settled on his heart and before he could even think of stopping them, tears sprang to his eyes. He sagged, all fight taken out of him by those cruel words. He was nothing, _nothing_ to this man other than merchandise. There was no hope for anything more and the realization of that crushed his very soul. 

He went numb and still, the beta muttering something about tasting him if he acted up again but all he did was go where he was lead. Still blindfolded, he had no idea where he was being taken now but eventually he was lead outside and roughly shoved into the plush backseat of his new Master's car. There, he pulled his knees up and rested his head on them, not even moving when he heard another door open and the alpha's voice and scent filtered through.

Die took care of a few things with another alpha before departing the facility and making his way out to his car, where his chauffeur was waiting, the omega in the back seat. Sliding inside, he closed the door and issued a quiet, "Home," before taking a good look at the man beside him. He was attractive, his hair gorgeous and tattoos adorning his body. It was clear he'd been being beaten while he was kept there, but not to any means that would be irreparable as far as he could tell. 

Settling back, he buckled his seatbelt and then ordered, "Put yours on... I won't have paid that much for you and have you damaged."

Miyavi stiffened when the alpha got into the car with him, though he hurriedly wiped his face with his bound hands. He shifted away from the other then turned his head before holding out his hands, jangling the chain a bit. "Sorry, kinda hard to do like this," he bit out.

Die sighed, staring at the other's bound hands. He reached out, drawing his hands into his lap as the car started moving and pushed in the code to unlock the shackles. "Why they felt it necessary not to remove them, I will never know," he muttered under his breath. "Useless betas...." With the other's hands free, he rubbed the area affected by the cuffs and then tossed them into the floorboard. "Seatbelt."

Miyavi simply let Die undo his shackles, his lips set in a thin line as the other rubbed the rather sore area. As soon as he was released, he buckled up as he was told, not interested in dying in a car crash. He pushed the blindfold up off of his eyes and finally turned to look at his new Master. The man's looks surprised him and he found himself staring too long at the glimmering red hair and sharp features. Andou Masaru was, frankly, gorgeous and before Miyavi could even stop it, the thought that their offspring would be beautiful popped into his head. 

He snorted and turned away, staring out at the black night passing them by.

Die ignored the snort for the most part, not reacting outwardly to it at all. He wet his lips as he sent off yet another message and then put his phone back on his lap, gazing at his newest acquisition.

Finally, he reached over and took a piece of Miyavi's hair in his fingers, sighing. "They always do such a hack-job on the hair... depressing." He let go of the strand and then picked his phone back up, dialing a number and waiting patiently. When the other end was answered, he was quick to issue orders. "I want a staff to check health and a stylist standing by in the next twenty minutes." Without waiting on an answer, he hung up the phone.

Miyavi bristled at the touch to his hair then relaxed, letting out a sigh. His hair had been short when they'd captured him, but now it was shoulder length and they had done a hideous job on cutting it. He supposed that was one advantage to having an overly wealthy person that "owned" you.

Die picked his phone back up when it vibrated again and then sighed, dropping it back into his lap. One of his key stocks was fluctuating wildly today, though that was really nothing new. But it did keep him stressed out on a regular basis, if nothing else. 

The chauffeur turned on the air, wafting a huge draft of the omega's scent toward him. Instantly, Die shuddered, his cock instantly starting to swell in his pants, causing him to bark, "Turn that fucking thing off!" at the driver, who scrambled to do it with a startled, "Yes, Sir!"

Glowering, Die stared out the window, his eyes narrowed.

Miyavi had gotten distracted by imagining what sort of disgustingly decked out place his new Master lived in when the man suddenly snapped at the driver. He jumped and glanced over at him, his eyes immediately drawn to the slight tent in the alpha's pants. 

He felt a fresh wave of nausea spread through him and shifted closer to the door, pressing his forehead against the glass. The fact that he wasn't even in heat yet and already affecting the alpha so much did not bode well for him at all.

Die picked his phone back up and went through his app for the market, quickly trading off a few things and purchasing a few others. Satisfied, he put it back down and pursed his lips. "Your hair has the scent of dye... what color is it usually?"

Miyavi glanced over then huffed softly, reaching up to finger the strands. "Black."

The alpha grunted faintly, taking the others hand and examining his nails. He looked under his nails and then dropped his hand again, shifting slightly in his seat. He itched to try out his new toy, but not in the car; that just got uncomfortable quickly.

Miyavi stiffened as his hand was taken and examined, his eyes going to his once rather long, healthy nails. Now, they were short, chewed on and completely wrecked from his pitiful diet in the holding house. It was just as well, he supposed. It'd be easier to resist clawing the alpha's eyes out.

Soon enough, they arrived at his home, Die stepping out and just walking off from the car, not closing the door at all. The chauffeur opened the door for Miyavi, offering a hand to help him out.

Miyavi watched as Die got out and wondered how far he would get if he ran. He took the chauffeur’s hand and got out then surveyed the area, his heart dropping as he realized the number of betas and even a few alphas guarding the place. A handful of faces turned and sneered at him, sniffing him on the air and he wrapped his arms around himself, just standing there.

Die headed for the door, confident others would deal with this one if he chose to run. Others had in the past, but he had never once had to give chase himself, just standing around looking irritated while it happened. Opening the door, he just waited, looking impatient.

Miyavi was finally prodded in the back by the chauffeur and he sighed, starting to walk to the door, head down, eyes on his feet. The place wasn't as huge as he'd expected but it was obviously high-end and well kept. Everything certainly reeked of wealth. 

He got to the door and stopped, waiting for Die to make a move.

"In," Die issued, sounding bored. His foot tapped impatiently on the ground as he waited.

The omega pursed his lips, crossing the threshold of his new home. He shivered as the air hit his still bare chest and found himself wondering if he'd ever get to wear clothing again. He stood in the entry, pressed against one wall, glancing furtively around. He could smell at least two other omegas nearby and wondered if they were also bought from the same auction ring he was. Perhaps they were just kidnapped directly.

Die moved into the greeting area, settling down and gesturing to the new omega. "Come, on your knees at my feet."

Miyavi blinked at Die before raising his eyebrow. Was this guy serious? He wasn't just some dog. He pursed his lips and shook his head once. "I'm not your...pet dog!"

Die's patience with this one was already growing thin. "You're not starting this off well. The more agreeable you are, the less pain you will be in, that much I assure you. And yes, that is a threat. On your knees."

One of the betas took a step closer, hovering behind Miyavi's shoulder, awaiting what the omega would choose to do.

Miyavi looked between Die and the beta, his jaw clenched. On one hand, giving in to this bastard was like giving up. On the other, he'd been beaten several times, the last nearly breaking his ribs. Did he really want to go through that again? 

He shifted slightly, glancing at the still open door, a whimper escaping him as the beta crowded in behind him. Finally, his face crumpled in defeat as he sunk to his knees, eyes squeezed shut to hold back angry tears.

Die lightly placed one foot on the omegas knees. "Stop with the dramatic waterworks and remove my shoe."

The beta behind Miyavi chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think he thought you were gonna make him suck your dick right off the bat, Boss."

Die's eyes flicked up to the other, his gaze dark, cowing the beta almost instantly.

The omega stared at the shoe on his lap, embarrassment causing his cheeks to heat up darkly. The beta was right, that was exactly what he thought was about to happen. He was almost pleased to remove the other's shoe instead, carefully unlacing it then pulling it from the alpha's foot, setting it on the floor beside him. He glanced up expectantly, waiting on the other one.

Die moved his other foot to do the same, pursing his lips as he stared down at the other. "There are rules in this household... I will display them to you once. Beyond the first time, you will have no further chances on following them. Are we clear?"

Miyavi quietly removed Die's other shoe, setting it neatly beside the other. He glanced up at the alpha and nodded once, though his expression was anything but agreeable.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions, no hesitation. I direct and you follow. Everyone here is under that same guidance." Die put his foot back down and shifted in his chair until he was comfortable. "You will maintain cleanliness at all points. If you are dirty, you will let me or a beta know. No back talk or smart-assery... and when you go into heat, you are mine."

Miyavi listened to the rules of the house, having been pretty much expecting as much. The last part, however, made him shudder with near revulsion. He cast his eyes on the floor, arms wrapping around himself once again, lips pressed in a tight line. He was tired, cold, hungry and sick to his stomach. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be the alpha's anything, much less his new fuck-toy. He just wanted to go back his apartment and wake up from this nightmare.

There was a knock at the door and the beta that had been behind Miyavi went to get it, letting in two people; an older woman and a very attractive young man. 

Flicking his eyes up, Die gave a nod to them both, his hand waving toward the other. "This is my newest acquisition. He needs to be examined and groomed. His hair was naturally black, by the way."

Miyavi glanced up at the new arrivals then back down to the floor, a sigh leaving his lips. He could smell the antiseptic scent from the woman, marking her as a doctor and the young man, another beta, was most certainly the stylist. He supposed this meant yet more prodding.

The old woman moved to gently touch his arm. "Come... first we will do an examination for you. May I ask your name?"

The omega looked up at the woman before standing, his legs faintly wobbly. "Miyavi," he replied, not caring that it wasn't the name on the documentation that Die had. He never went by his birth name anyway. 

The old woman led Miyavi from the room, taking him up the stairs to the master bathroom, carefully setting out her supplies. "I'm going to have to draw some blood from you, have you ever had that done before?"

Miyavi followed along behind the woman, somehow feeling safe with her nearby. Women weren't a threat to omegas in the least, they didn't fall into the same hierarchy and were their own separate section of the population. He looked around the plush bathroom and then back to her, nodding his head. "At least ten times in the past... three months," he said softly, holding out his arm to show a freshly healing spot in the crook.

She sighed, moving to rub his arm with alcohol and then tie him off with the rubber tourniquet. "Pump your fist." She moved to get a needle and the two vials she needed to get from him. "I promise unless you get really sick there won't be more tests... do you have any idea if you have any medical issues? Asthma? Heart problems? Illnesses we should know might infect others?"

The omega did as he was told, pumping his fist. He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Nothing more than the chicken pox when I was 4..."

"Good, good... have you had your vaccinations?" She felt for a vein and then inserted the needle, pushing the vial on with a soft pop and watching it fill, a satisfied look on her face.

Miyavi sighed and nodded. "Yes, my parents made sure to take me to the vet often," he replied sarcastically. "And before you ask, I am a virgin. I haven't been anywhere near an alpha while in heat and yes, they come regularly. "

She glanced up at him at the bitter sounding words. She replaced the first vial with the second and sighed. "I was not attempting to allude to your... nature. All humans have vaccinations, child."

Miyavi grunted and hung his head, waving his free hand. "My apologies," he muttered, leaning over to rest his head on the wall beside him.

She pulled the vial off and then removed the needle, capping it and disposing of it in a small sharps container she had with her. She labeled the vials and then set them into a small container, sealing it shut and gesturing vaguely. "Please remove your clothing. There are a few... uncomfortable tests that must be done."

Miyavi sighed and stood up, pushing his pants down, closing his eyes to spare him some of the feeling of sheer humiliation. At least she'd asked him to do it instead of ripping them off.

She walked around him and then murmured, "Please lean over the tub and place your hands on it. I will be inserting a swab to take a sample from your gland."

Miyavi flushed darkly but did as he was asked, having had this procedure done once before when he'd had his first heat. It was embarrassing but at least it was familiar territory.

She took a sterile and fairly large cotton swab, swabbing his anal gland before putting it into the little tube for testing. Using one gloved finger, she pressed around the area, humming lightly when he produced a bit of lubrication. "You're very close to your heat, aren't you, my dear?"

The omega shuddered at the unpleasant intrusion, wincing as he felt the lubricant come out. "Yes, just two weeks away."

She felt the consistency of it and then gently wiped him up, tossing the paper into the toilet and gesturing. "Can you urinate in this cup for me?" She held out a small sterile cup. "Bladder infections are common during a heat, no point in making you suffer through one."

Miyavi turned around and nodded, taking the cup. He hesitated for a moment then stepped over to the toilet, holding the cup there and beginning to urinate into it. When it was nearly full, he moved it aside and finished in the toilet, taking toilet paper to wipe himself afterward then gingerly handing the woman the cup.

She took it from him and then carefully went to put the lid on it and seal it with a label of the date and time and his name. "Okay, I think we're good here. Go ahead and take a shower or a bath, your choice. I'll send the stylist up for you to deal with your hair and nails shortly." With that, she started putting together her bag. "What size clothing do you wear, by the way?"

Miyavi breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of being finished with the exam. He glanced at the shower, wondering on the luxury of having actual hot water for the first time since he'd been captured, minus the scrub down at the auction house. He looked back at the woman and bit his lip. "I lost so much weight in the facility, I'm not even sure anymore."

"I'll have the stylist measure you if that's acceptable with you to be touched by him at all?"

The omega shrugged, already moving to the turn the water on and let it heat. "I... will have to be touched without my consent anyway... so what's another set of hands?"

"That you have a choice in this one," she responded easily, giving him a somewhat pitiful look. "I can't say I agree with the ways of the alphas... but I also know well that nothing is done about it if it's reported. It is, rather sadly, commonplace. I simply do my best at this point to make sure you all maintain your health and that you are as comfortable as possible." She sighed, reaching to tuck a bit of his hair behind his ear. "If he should impregnate you, I will be your doctor throughout... and one blessing is that he must not touch you during the duration and it will delay your next heat by quite the amount. On the downside..." she let that hang in the air, frowning a bit.

Miyavi peered at the doctor, almost comforted by her touch. He hung his head though at the mention of being impregnated, his throat tightening up. He didn't _want_ to birth this alpha's offspring. He'd wanted something else entirely. A loving partner with whom he felt safe. 

He stood there for a moment before looking up at her, chewing his lip. "How many of his... offspring... have you delivered?"

"Only one litter." She leaned in to murmur in his ear, "I never said this, but he's not very... potent." She stepped back and shrugged a little. "A blessing if you don't want pups, not if you wanted it to end faster."

Miyavi blinked, his head tilting a little. "Just one? But I didn't smell any children... unless..." he stopped and looked at the doctor again, a slightly sad look on his face. Sighing, he ran his hand over his stomach. "I wanted pups... once upon a time... but... not with someone like him." He gave her another pained look then stepped into the shower, standing under the spray.

She remained at the door for a moment and then stepped closer, uttering, "Sometimes there are things that are required of the alpha as well, my child. There's a reason why the pups are not here and it was not of his doing. Fortunately... or perhaps not, depending on your ideals on this, he was sincerely pissed about the obligation. I doubt he'd let it stand again."

Miyavi turned and peered at her as the water ran down his face. He nodded in understanding then ducked his head. "Maybe I'll get... lucky," he muttered, laughing bitterly. He shook his head and turned, picking up a bottle of overly priced shampoo, lathering his hair up. It actually felt good to be able to truly wash himself without cuffs on or cold water or betas yelling at him to hurry it the hell up.

"I'll leave you to it," She murmured, stepping out the door and going to quickly call the stylist, letting him know the other was showering, but he'd be ready in a bit.  
Miyavi offered a soft "thank you" and then carried on with his shower. He found some amount of joy in using the wonderfully scented body wash as well as conditioning his hair. When he'd washed everywhere, he just stood there for several long minutes before finally getting out and drying off, though he left his hair. 

Assuming the stylist would be there soon, he settled on the lid of the toilet, towel wrapped around his waist.

The stylist stepped in about a minute after the shower having shut off. He'd been waiting outside the door for him to be done. He settled his kit on the sink, unrolling a roll of tools, including a pair of scissors and razor scissors. Reaching under the sink, he pulled out a blow dryer and a sterilizer with combs in it. 

Removing some magazines from a stool, he gestured. "Come sit over here, Miyavi." His demeanor was pleasant enough, nothing about him intimidating or ugly.

Miyavi looked up as the stylist entered and began setting up. He did as he was bid, moving over to sit on the stool, making sure his towel was still firmly around his waist.

The guy combed out his hair rather quickly, moving around him and then quickly picking up the razor scissors, starting to twist up his hair and then shave off the ends at various lengths.

Miyavi sat completely still, watching as some of his hair fell to the floor. The stylist was efficient and quick, that was for sure.

Around fifteen minutes later, the stylist began blow-drying his hair, carefully combing it out and fluffing his hair a bit. After a few more minutes, he dusted him off and then gestured. "Check it out."

Miyavi had nearly dozed off after all of the primping but he finally stood up and looked into the mirror, turning his head this way and that. "Oh... it looks so much better. Thank you."

"Indeed. Now... your nails. Do you like colors on them or just plain?" He settled in the floor, crossing his legs and patting his knee. "Sit and put your foot here."

Miyavi sat down again and settled his foot gently against the other's knee. "I don't know. What does your boss generally prefer? I usually kept them painted black a lot of the time."

"He could give any shits about what you prefer with your nails as long as they are groomed." The beta paused and then sighed. "Look... yes, you are his, but you are not devoid of all freedoms. Choose what you want here... and once your hair grows out from the hack-job they did, you can choose on that, too. When I take your measurements, you tell me what clothing you want to wear and I go and get it. If you like a fragrance, you can use that during times you're not in heat... all kinds of things. Whatever foods you like, books, classes." He shrugged.

Miyavi tilted his head, confused at the dynamics of things. So he was free but not? He huffed out a breath then shrugged. "I prefer them black, then and long but they're going to have to grow back out." He looked down at his hand and frowned.

"And your toenails?" The other started to trim them up as he spoke, continuing through doing a good job on the overall pedicure.

The omega shrugged slightly. "Just neatly trimmed. I mean, sometimes I'd paint them pink for fun but... usually just kept them plain."

"Can do." He continued through, filing down the edges and then putting lotion on his feet and carefully ensuring his cuticles were okay.

Miyavi let out a little laugh before he could stop it as the other lotioned up his feet. "It... ah... it tickles."

The man smirked at him a bit, finishing up and then reaching for his hands, starting in on his cuticles there, then trimming them up and filling them down. "So... clothing... what kinds of things do you want?"

Miyavi held his hands still as they were worked on. "I wore really eclectic stuff. Baggy pants, tank tops with crazy colors... but even just jeans and t-shirts would be better than nothing."

"Will do." He moved to pull out a couple bottles of nail polish, frowning as he showed him. "I don't have black with me right now. The only darks I have is this brown or this dark purple."

Miyavi eyed the dark purple with some interest, nodding to it. "I like that one."

Opening the bottle, he set about putting it on the omega's nails, doing a very careful job of it. "We'll take your measurements and then you can go down to dinner. He's got it almost ready."

The omega nodded, his stomach growling a little loudly at just the mention of dinner. A flush stained his cheeks and he looked away. "I'm not even sure I can eat anything real anymore."

"I'm sure you will be able to when you get a look at this. His meals are always extravagant affairs. Oh... and I hope you like things that are not Japanese food. He has an affinity for doing courses from other countries." He finished up one hand and moved to the other, starting to polish that one.

Miyavi automatically brought his hand to his lips, blowing on his nails. "I don't mind non-Japanese food sometimes, but nothing beats a bowl of ramen."

"You'll be craving that... though if you behave, I've heard that helps you out in that department." He finished the other hand and then set out a small, flat machine. "Hands in here, it'll seal them."

Miyavi hummed and shifted, sliding his hands into the ultraviolet machine. "I don't know if I can behave... but I guess... I'll try." He paused then shook his head. "Until he comes after me, that is."

"Honestly... I hear he likes it when he gets a struggle, so that may not work as well as you'd think. Consider that a warning for you from what I've heard." The beta cleaned up the floor and then leaned against the counter, waiting on the timer to go off on the UV nail timer.

The omega huffed out a sigh. "Lovely. Just lovely." He sat there quietly until the timer went off then pulled his hands free, examining them. "I'm surprised he doesn't have me chained up, still." He shrugged a bit and stood, looking down at his towel. "I don't suppose he has a yukata or something I could put on?"

"He is similar in build to you, so he's donated a set of silk pajamas you can have for now." Sighing, the beta moved to start putting things away. "They're in the bedroom across the hall... oh and one word of wisdom... the last person who tried to run... ended up in traction after the betas he has on guard staff got done with him."

Miyavi nodded, glancing towards the bathroom door before whipping his head back around at the mention of the fate of the runaway. "T-traction??"

"They... are far less gentle than Die himself." The man finished packing his bag and then shouldered the bag. "I hope, for your sake, that you can accept what's befallen you... and be glad he keeps those of you he chooses to obtain in decent quarters and treats you as well as he does. I've seen things... horrible things... and your holding at that place was nothing in comparison to what you could have ended up in." With that, he opened the door and gestured. "In there... I wish you well, Miyavi."

Miyavi shivered at the very thought and nodded his head, the sick feeling returning. He stepped through door and turned back, looking at the stylist. "Thank you..." He moved in picked up the pajamas, ogling at their softness before quickly tugging them on. They were just a teeny bit short in the pants but other than that, they fit wonderfully and it was nice to be nearly fully clothed again. 

Sighing, he sat on the bed and looked around, noting that the alpha's room was very neat and well designed, including the bedside lamps and even the notebook sitting there. He wondered if the alpha was that anal retentive or just really liked to throw his money around, perhaps it was both.

The beta left quickly, his departure telling Die that he was finished with his newest acquisition. Heading upstairs, Die came to a stop in front of the door, leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Sometime during the time Miyavi had been upstairs, he'd lost his jacket and tie, unbuttoned his shirt down to the middle button and taken off his belt. His sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up, and his formerly neat red hair was slightly mussed as though he'd been running his hand through it over and over. He studied the other for a few moments before finally speaking up. "Dinner's ready. Come."

Miyavi smelled the alpha before he heard him and when he entered the room, the omega actually looked at him. He studied him as he was being studied, finding the man rather attractive if he was honest with himself. He almost rolled his eyes at that before nodding, standing up and stepping over to the alpha. He was hungry and right now, he didn't want to do anything that would cost him his meal, as it had actually been over a day since he'd been fed.

As if he could almost sense what was going through his head, he asked quietly, "How long has it been?"

Miyavi's eyes flicked up to Die's then away, sighing softly. "Around seven at night, the day before yesterday."

"I see." Die pursed his lips as they descended the stairs. Moving to the dinner area, he took his seat and then gestured at the seat across from him. A few others were at the table, a couple betas and two other omegas, both groomed to perfection, one of them a fragile-looking blonde and the other slightly taller than Die himself with closely cropped dark hair and a few tattoos that were visible. He had a faraway look on his face, as if he were off on another planet somewhere.

Miyavi followed along, moving to take the seat Die pointed out. He glanced over at the other two omegas, sniffing them and noting that neither was anywhere near their heats. He ignored the betas, having a deep dislike for their kind at this point.

Another beta approached the table with a tray laden with salad plates. Each one had a kale, mozzarella ball, onion, and tomato salad on it, a savory Italian dressing over the top. It both smelled and looked delectable. Die issued a quiet word of thanks before accepting his plate and immediately digging in.

Miyavi took his plate and studied it for a moment before taking a small bite. The flavor exploded in his mouth and was nearly too much but before he could stop himself, he was stuffing his face as though he'd never get another meal in his life.

The other two omegas just stared at him for a few moments before starting to delicately eat their own meals. There were identical looks of recognition on their faces, though neither said anything.

After a few moments, the taller one slurred out, "Well then, someone's hungry, hmm?" With the words, it was obvious he was either strung out or drunk.

Miyavi stopped as soon as the other omega spoke, a flush creeping into his cheeks. He swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and picked up his napkin, wiping his face. He looked over at the one, a frown on his face at his obvious inebriation, memories of the holding house and their use of drugs to keep the omegas submissive coming to mind.  
The man stared at him for a few more moments and then laughed, leaning forward on the table. "Oh... darling... the look on your face speaks a million volumes. But... tell me what you are actually thinking."

The omega shrunk back and shook his head. "N-nothing. I just, uhm... didn't mean to make a pig of myself."

"No... c'mon... you can speak freely here. The dinner table is... freedom." The man stuck his fingers into his plate and shoved a ball of cheese into his mouth, chewing before he sucked his fingers clean and then pointed. "Now, out with it. You think something about me... what is it?"

All the time that the omega spoke, Die sat there calmly, not talking about a single thing, just eating his salad.

Miyavi ducked his head down, shaking it again. He refused to speak anymore and went back to eating his salad, his bites careful and controlled now. He was certainly not used to confrontation like this. What was this guy? A mind reader?

The man glowered at him for a few moment until Die reached to place a hand on his arm, shaking his head just a little. "Leave the newest addition alone for now. He's not interested in a fight, obviously."

The omega shivered a little and then nodded, pulling out a small vial from his pocket and starting to uncap it. Once again, Die's hand landed on his arm. "Not at the table... remember my rules on your use." His hand moved back again and he finished the last few bites of his salad.

Miyavi stared at the interaction between the two, his eyes flicking to the vial, a frown on his face. He had no idea what was in it or why but he assumed it was some sort of illegal drug. 

He decided it wasn't any of his business though and turned back to his plate, eating the last bit of his salad then taking a drink of the water sitting in front of him.

Soon enough, their plates were taken away, replaced by portions of breaded chicken and fettuccine alfredo. Die once again, went back to eating without a word, the other omega completely silent at his side, though he kept shifting ever so slightly closer to Die as the meal went on.

Miyavi was much slower with this plate of food, his stomach already rejecting the comparatively rich food. He flicked his eyes up occasionally, looking from Die to the inebriated omega before going back to his food. 

Before he was even a third through this plate, he had to stop, unable to eat anymore.

Die watched him carefully and when he stopped eating, he flicked a hand at one of the betas at the end of the table, who got up and came to get the other's plate and headed toward the kitchen with it.

The alpha, on the other hand, finished his completely before settling back and gesturing away any refills to his wine glass. "Do you need something to settle your stomach?" For the first time since he had purchased Miyavi, he was treating him like he was something other than property, though why was clearly up in the air.

Miyavi looked up at Die, a curious look on his face. He nodded slightly with a frown. "It's been...a long time."

"Antacids or something simpler, like ginger ale?" Die watched the others complete their food, the taller omega giving a whimper beside him. He gestured. "Hush... just do it, you fucking junkie. Turn your back at least so we don't all have to watch you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then shook his head, muttering, "Why do I even put up with you?" before focusing on Miyavi again. "So...?"

Miyavi opened his mouth to speak then shut it when Die started in on the other omega. He looked at the man with some amount of pity before turning away. "Ginger ale should be sufficient, thank you."

The beta that had left with his plate came back in just in time to hear that and departed once again without a single word from Die. The alpha leaned back against the wall behind him, waving away the other betas, leaving only the four of them in the room for the time being.

A few snorts were heard from the taller omega and then the man sort of flopped over and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and breathing out, "I'm ready, Master... put your big cock up my ass... come on... please?"

Miyavi had just taken a drink of his water when the omega burst out with his obscenities, causing him to nearly spew what was in his mouth. As it was, he choked a good bit on it, his hand slapping his chest a few times.

Die stared at the other omega with a sort of strained look for a moment, sighing and looking away. He opened his mouth to say something, but the beta came back, saving him from it. He handed Miyavi the ginger ale and then departed the room. The blonde omega nearly plastered himself to the alpha's side, darting furtive looks at the one sprawled on the floor and then finally chancing a glance at Miyavi as well.

Miyavi watched the scene before him, mouth agape. He had no idea what the relationship between this alpha and these two omegas was but it was clearly a strange one. He glanced at the blonde, brows furrowed before he looked away. He was distinctly uncomfortable now and wondered if he could leave. Biting his lip for a moment, he finally looked at the alpha, quietly murmuring, "May I be excused?"

"No," Die responded easily. He licked his lips lightly and then stood up, leaving the blonde one leaning into thin air and the other still on his back, looking nearly delirious with lust. He gestured at them. "Fix it... I'm not in the mood." He sighed, moving to his newest omega, holding out his hand. "Up."

The omega sighed and reached for his ginger ale, taking a sip. When Die came around and held out his hand, he reached out and took it, standing up as commanded.  
"You may bring the ginger ale." Die let go of his hand just after and then moved to the door. There, he paused, watching as the blonde omega settled astride the other, looking bored as he just sat there, watched the other.

Die faced toward the exit again and then clearly stated, "The dinner room is the only place you will find me interacting like this with you. Is there anything you want to know before we exit these doors?"

Miyavi picked up the glass of ginger ale and moved to follow Die. At his words, he paused and looked around, glancing at the other two omegas. He almost asked about them then decided against it. Instead, he looked at the alpha and shook his head. Of course he had questions but somehow, he couldn't currently organize them in his mind.

Die gave a single nod and then stepped out of the doorway, instantly looking far more like the cold man who had bid on the other at auction. He made his way toward a heavy metal door. Opening it, he gestured Miyavi forward. "Down the stairs and pause once you're off the last step."

The omega followed Die out of the room, giving one last glance to the two on the floor. He stopped when the alpha did, staring at the heavy door, yet another shiver going down his spine. 

He swallowed and stepped forward, carefully making his way down, unable to see anything other than the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, he stopped as he'd been commanded.

Die followed him down, stepping around him on the last step and moving down the row. There were only three cells, each of them with heavy metal bars - all polished to a shine. The first two were obviously lived in, items such as books and in one case sex toys laying scattered around. The one closest to the third cell was carefully organized versus the chaos of the other.

Each cell included a bed of the more traditional sort, laid out on the floor and covered in warm blankets, a single pillow on each. The floors were carpeted except in a small area around each squat toilet. 

Die paused next to the last cell, gesturing. "Your home. As you can see, for good behavior, you do earn items of your own choosing. If you run low on anything you require to remain healthy and clean, you let me or a beta know immediately." He pointed to a small cabinet at the back of Miyavi's cell. "Toilet paper and cleaning wipes for the toilet are in there."

"If you're too cold, I will supply more blankets." He was anything but stupid and he knew this was a basement, thus he kept it as temperature controlled as he could, but each person was unique in where they wanted their temperature to remain comfortable. And a comfortable omega was more likely to bear children than one who was nearly dying.

Miyavi stepped further into the basement and stared at the cells. It was like a kennel. The man had a freaking _human_ kennel in his home. The omega didn't move, just stood there staring at the bars with his stomach churning. "N-no...," he uttered, taking a step back. Panic was shutting his brain down, his calm from earlier disappearing, replaced by fear once again.

Die seemed unperturbed by this, as if he'd expected it. He simply reached to the side and turned on a computer screen, pressing the play button on a video and gesturing. "This is what others live in... versus what I have created for you and your fellow omegas."

The video started, showing starved omegas, squalor conditions, and obviously beaten omegas, most of them wearing almost nothing. "I clothe you, feed you well, allow you choices and decisions no one else ever would... and you're kept in a place any of these omegas would give their lives to obtain. For the most part, I will leave you be... I'm not going to train you to be the best fuck I've ever had and I can assure you, that little drug habit the other has... he had that when I got him."

Miyavi looked at the computer screen, a frown on his face as he saw the other omegas living in worse conditions than he had at the holding house. Another wave off panic went through him and he backed up, tripping on the bottom step and falling to his butt. He let out a soft whimper, his hand clasping over his mouth as he shook his head. "Wh-why?" he asked in a muffled voice, tears pricking his eyes. "We're human!"

Die hooked his thumbs into his pants pockets and pursed his lips slightly. He'd heard it every time he brought an omega home and it displeased him to have to explain things again and again. "It's always been this way. And there are those who argue in the media that none of us - alpha, beta, or omega alike - are human. We're... different. Different rules, different societies."

The omega looked up at the alpha and shook his head, staring at the ground. He couldn't come up with anything else to say, at least not without dissolving into angry tears. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled, glancing at what was to be his cage. "I hate you," he finally murmured, not looking up at Die.

"Sounds fair." Die gestured. "Would you prefer to be in the dining room or in your new room right now?"

Miyavi sat there, contemplating the decision. The dining room wasn't a cage, however it had been uncomfortable watching the other two omegas. They seemed strange and he wasn't in the mood to make nice. 

With a defeated sigh, he stood again, picking up his ginger ale. "The ro- cage." He would not call it a room, it was a cage, simple as that.

"Okay. Your clothing will arrive at some point soon. I was told you didn't have any medical conditions... do you have any addictions I should know about?" Die moved behind him, holding the door open for now.

Miyavi shuffled forward, hesitating in the doorway for several long moments before stepping into the cell. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, nothing...."

Die shut the door behind him. "First show of good faith toward your good behavior. What item would you like?"

The omega shrugged slightly, looking around the cell for a moment. "Do I have to decide now?"

"Longer you take to decide, the longer to get it. But you may hold your decision." Die turned away then, walking off toward the stairs. He paused as if considering something and then simply made his way up the stairs, leaving the other alone in his now-locked cell.

The omega just nodded then, after Die had gone, moved to his new bed and sat down on it, tugging the covers up over himself. He stayed like that for a while before lying down and beginning to cry into his pillow, hopelessness washing over him in waves. 

It was nearly twenty minutes before he cried himself out. He sniffled a few times and closed his eyes, tugging the blankets up over his head and finally falling into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since Miyavi had been bought by Andou Masaru, or Die as he seemed to prefer being called. His new Master was a cold man and very rarely did he even seem interested in anything. Rather, he appeared bored and aloof.

For his part, Miyavi was slowly settling into the routine of the household. Breakfast and lunch were brought at the same time every day to their cages. The beta that brought them would inquire about their health and supplies then leave. Breakfast varied from day to day, though it seemed that each omega received slightly different meals. 

Miyavi had been given porridge and fruit the first couple of days while the other two got things like pancakes and bacon or the more traditional miso and rice. He supposed it was because of his lack of nutrition in the holding house and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, even plain porridge tasted heavenly. 

At lunchtime, they were given a choice of whatever they wished, which Miyavi found rather novel. The smaller blond omega almost always chose something sensible and balanced while the drug addicted one requested ridiculous things like candy and popcorn. Usually, he received a sandwich or salad with a small side of whatever junk food he wanted. This surprised Miyavi as well but he supposed Die had his own method of doing things. Either that or he simply didn't want to hear him whine.

Dinner had so far become Miyavi's least favorite meal. It was when they were required to eat with their Master, no ifs,ands, or buts to it. Since the omega detested the man, he spent most of the meal trying to ignore his presence as well as the way the other two omegas seemed to fawn over him. Somehow, their compliance really turned his stomach. 

The only good thing that had happened was that his clothing had arrived. The same beta that had styled his hair brought them personally and ensured everything had fit. Now, he had five full outfits to his liking as well as pajamas and underwear, something he found to be a great luxury.

Now, in the late afternoon of the 5th day, he lounged on his bed, trying not to think of his former life, lest the depression cave in on him. He would be sleeping but the druggie omega was making a racket in his cell, apparently going after himself with his toy of the day. 

With a snort, Miyavi rolled over and wondered to himself if he could get a pair of noise canceling headphones.

The blonde omega sighed, rolling over onto his stomach on his bed and then peering over toward Miyavi when he snorted. He offered a small smile and then murmured, "Just ignore him... he finishes quickly enough." With that, he scooted off the bed and came toward the side of the cage closer to Miyavi. He gestured at the toilet squat and murmured, "Need to piss... don't wanna see, might wanna not look."

Miyavi blinked and looked up as the blond spoke. He offered a grimace in return then looked away while the other attended business. "Is this... normal? He doesn't smell... warm."

The blonde unbuckled his low-riding jeans and then squatted down, starting to urinate. He chuckled at the question. "He's always like that... has been since the first day he came in. It's... well, you'll get used to it. I promise I only do it when I need to, if Master hasn't attended to me in a while... and I tend to be quiet about it."

He finished up and dabbed at himself with a square of tissue, tossing it in and then flushing the toilet as he stood and pulled his pants back up, buckling the buckle once again. He moved to wash his hands under the small running water tap and then dried his hands, moving to avoid the toilet and then lean against the bars on Miyavi's side of his enclosure. "I'm Yomi, by the way."

Miyavi hummed and shifted to the end of his bed, closer to the other. He couldn't begin to imagine being remotely turned on or having the need to get himself off while locked in his cell. Sure he'd be riled up during his heat but Die had made it perfectly clear that he'd be with him the entire time. He frowned slightly, shaking his head before responding to Yomi. "Miyavi. How long have you been here?"

"Mmm... around four years now I believe." He moved to grab a small spherical poof of a pillow and plopped down on it, crossing his legs and unfastening the buttons on the sleeves of his white shirt, starting to roll up the sleeves. "It's... heaven really compared to where I grew up."

The omega made a face, running his hand over his arm, idly tracing a tattoo. "Really?" He laughed bitterly, hanging his head. "I would give anything to get out of here....back to my life. My _real_ life."

Yomi shrugged a little, settling finally. "I'm just glad I'm not beaten here. I do what he wants, he lets me be. I kiss up and he gives me things. It's... almost normal."

Miyavi tilted his head and frowned. To him, this poor omega was brainwashed. "How can it be normal? We live in cages!"

The other shook his head. "You saw the video, didn't you? Imagine a hell worse than that... Master saved me from that."

An unpleasant feeling settled in Miyavi's stomach. What if he'd been bought by someone like that? At least he had basic essentials here. Still though, he wasn't free and he had no doubt those betas around the walls would remind him of that the moment he stepped out of line.

Swallowing hard, the omega shifted on his bed, curling his legs up. "He didn't save me. I was happy where I was."

"There's a simple way out of down here, you know... let him pup you and once you're with child, he'll take you out and give you the room upstairs." He looked a bit forlorn. "I'm not able to anymore... something's wrong inside. I still go into heat and drive him absolutely mad with lust, but I can't get anything to stick."

Miyavi's eyes widened and his head snapped up. "I don't want that way out! I don't want him to even touch me, much less breed me." He curled his arms around his middle, shaking slightly. "I don't want to have his pups, ever," he whispered, tears starting to track down his cheeks. "I'd rather not have any."

Yomi made a little face and then sighed. On the other side of him, the other omega rolled over and groaned as he started to cum, doing it inside Yomi's cage. Rolling his eyes, Yomi stood up and went to get some toilet paper, growling out at him, "You stupid fucker... just tell me you're out of paper and stop leaving your mess on my side." He mopped it up and then went to flush the evidence and clean his hands up. "Some-fucking-times..."

Miyavi glanced over at the display, his face contorting in disgust. It was too much to bear and he moved to lie down, yanking the covers over his head. Tears continued to leak from his eyes as he attempted desperately to tune everything out. 

Yomi just plopped back down on his bed after that, rolling onto his stomach and laying there.

About twenty minutes passed before the door to upstairs opened, about the right time for dinner and Yomi perked up a bit, going to stand near the door of his cage, just as he did most every day in anticipation of going upstairs. 

Today, though, it was no beta who came down to get them. Die descended the stairs quickly, his red dress shirt open completely, sleeves rolled up, and his black slacks were lacking a belt, the button already popped open.

His bare feet padded across the floor and he came to open Yomi's cage, stepping inside and gesturing to the other. "Knees," he breathed out, no hesitation in his demeanor or his voice.

Miyavi heard the door open but he wasn't quick to come out from under his covers, intending to tell the beta that he didn't want dinner that night. Instead, however, he smelled Die's scent then heard his voice issue a single command and it sent chills down his spine. 

He shifted slightly, moving the covers just enough so that he could see into Yomi's cage, catching sight of the alpha's state of undress. He refused to acknowledge the quiet voice in his head insisting that the man 's body was rather gorgeous. All sharp angles with just the right bit of muscle showing through. 

Yomi knelt down obediently, reaching for Die's pants and quickly lowering the zipper. He took his time massaging his Master's cock inside his pants before finally removing it from the confines when it was about half hard.

Die's dick grew harder just from being free of his clothing, the skin around it retracting a bit as it lengthened. Once he was fully hard, he reached out, his hand guiding Yomi's head forward until the other omega took him in his mouth.

With a groan, the alpha began to move his hips, for the time being gently fucking himself in an out of the omega's mouth. "That's a good boy... just how I like it." He stroked Yomi's hair. "Good... good boy."

Miyavi continued to watch the display in the next cage over, unable to take his eyes from it. At first he was completely disgusted by the way Die was handling Yomi. The omega was nothing but a hole for him.

However, another, stronger whiff of Die's scent worked its way into his nostrils and his body responded without his permission. Arousal slammed into him so hard he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. 

Panic mixed in with his arousal as his own length began hardening and the slightest bit of fluid leaked from his body. "No, no, no, not now!," he thought desperately, squeezing his legs hard together and making sure the covers were sealed down, praying to every deity he could think of it was enough to keep Die from noticing his predicament.

Die was far from not noticing though, Miyavi's scent on the air giving him all the indications he needed that the other was growing aroused. However, it only seemed to goad him on with the other omega.

Reaching down, he scruffed Yomi, pulling him back off his dick and then letting go when the other whimpered. He gestured at the bed. "Go. Jeans down around your thighs. The way I like."

Yomi scrambled to get himself over to the bed, unfastening his jeans on the way. Once there, he fell to his knees and yanked his pants down just below his ass. Bending over, he stuck his ass up in the air and whined loudly, almost seeming to strain back toward the other before he was even there.

Miyavi remained fixated, the nerves in the back of his neck tingling when Die scruffed Yomi. He wanted to reach up and rub his neck but he didn't dare move, fearing Die would notice and come after him or something.

When Yomi quickly obeyed Die's orders, Miyavi had to wonder how many times this had happened in the past. Yomi wasn't even in heat and yet he seemed eager for Die to take him.

Die didn't bother removing any of his clothing entirely, he just moved up behind him, squatting and then mounting him. With a groan, he began to hump him, one hand holding the bars to his side for leverage, his face a mask of pure bliss.

Yomi remained where he was, moaning and whimpering as he was taken, his cock quite hard between his legs.

The longer Miyavi watched, the more conflicted he felt. He was simultaneously aroused and nauseated, as well as feeling the panic growing inside him. He finally rolled over and shoved his nose into his pillow, breathing hard into it to get the alpha's scent out of his nose, hoping his body would calm down as well. 

It finally started working and he was able to breath normal again as the arousal faded somewhat, being replaced completely with overwhelming panic.

Die grunted and started to ram into the omega's body, obviously getting so aroused he couldn't stop himself from just fucking for the sake of a fuck. He inhaled deeply of the scent in the room and then stilled for a moment as he started to cum. His knot swelled quickly within the other and he growled, bucking a few dozen more times, though his dick didn't dislodge at all. 

Panting now, he began to grind, a wild look on his face as he rutted desperately against the much smaller omega, obviously still overwhelmingly horny.

Yomi whined under him, whimpering out, "Master... y-your knot... oh god!" before he started to cum without even being touched, his cock spurting thick, clear fluid out over the bed sheets under him, his ass hiking up in the air even more as he cried out, "Fill me, Master! Again!"

The sounds of the alpha pounding into the omega rang in Miyavi's ears, even when he covered them with his hands. It was still having an effect on his body, much to his utter dismay. Why couldn't Die have taken Yomi to his bedroom or something? 

When Die came, despite it being inside Yomi's body, the scent of it saturated the air and utterly invaded Miyavi's senses. He whined before he could stop it, his nails digging hard into the side of his head as he fought his body's very nature. 

For a few more minutes, Die repeated his process, rabidly working himself against Yomi and then pausing as he let out more and more cum. Finally, his knot subsided and he eased himself out, basically falling on his ass behind the other and sitting there, both arms supporting him from behind, looking more than a tad bit dazed.

Miyavi heard the activities finally cease in the next cell over and relaxed the slightest bit though his heart was still racing and the smell of it permeated the entire basement. He continued to pray that Die would now take his leave and not come back for the rest of the night. He didn't think he could deal with actually having to face the alpha with his body reacting so badly. 

Yomi finally moved about ten minutes after Die had collapsed on the floor, crawling over to get a handful of toilet tissue and clean his dick and then his ass end. He moved back to try to scrub at his sheets, but Die offered a quiet, "Leave it... I'll have them changed." The alpha made no move to leave, however, just sitting there in disarray, looking dazed.

Miyavi stayed as still as he could, ignoring his body's attempts to sabotage him. He heard the alpha tell Yomi that he'd have his sheets changed and rolled his eyes. How could he be so seemingly caring yet cold at the same time? It confused him and he hated Die all the more for it. 

Die finally moved, standing up and going to use the small tap to rinse his cock, making sure he was turned toward Miyavi's cell as he did it, though making it look unintentional, hoping to have the obviously-nearly-in-heat omega look at him. He didn't need satisfaction right then and he knew to control himself until the other was in heat before he mounted him for the first time, knowing that was far more potent than any other time. But he still desired knowing the other could at least see his dick.

Miyavi made the mistake of shifting right as Die began washing himself, his covers moving enough for him to get an eyeful of dick. He squeezed his lids shut, his cheeks flushing darkly as his body quivered slightly at the thought of being knotted by such a cock. 

Die said nothing, just watched the other. After a few moments, he finished up and then washed his hands, drying off and tucking himself back in, zipping up. He went back to Yomi and gave him an affectionate pet on the head. "You did well." It was strange that with them he would generally be sort of half affectionate sounding, though his voice held no emotion to match it... and yet in public, he would refer to them as property and nothing else.

He gestured at the door. "Dinner in five. The beta will be down for you all." With that, he departed the room.

As soon as Die was gone, Miyavi scrambled over to his sink and all but dunked his head under the cold water. He ended up on his knees, letting the cool liquid run over his face as much as he could. Soon, tears of desperation and frustration mixed in and he began sobbing into the basin, his body trembling. 

Yomi quietly went about stripping the bed and pushing the used ones to the side. He got himself back in order and then waited by the bars until the beta came down, opening the door for him first, gesturing. "Do you need a bath, Master Masaru thought you might."

"Yes, please," Yomi responded. 

The beta gestured him out. "Go ahead and go up to the bathroom, there's Jean at the top of the stairs for you." With that, he went to get the drugged out omega's cage open and then went to Miyavi's.

Miyavi turned off the water but ignored the opening of his cage, his chest still heaving with sobs. He didn't want to go into heat, he didn't want to be bred and right then, he never wanted another meal if it meant being in the alpha's presence. The fact that his scent had had such an effect on him infuriated him to no end and it only complicated the fact that he wanted out. How was he going to come up with a plan if his mind went all fuzzy around Die?

The beta took one look at Miyavi and rolled his eyes. He pulled a small black facemask from his pocket, walking in his cell and holding it out. "Here... it'll block his scent for the most part. Just hold your breath and shove food in, then put it back to chew and breathe."

Miyavi looked up at the beta then to the facemask, reaching out with a shaky hand to take it. He sniffled and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

He turned back to the sink and washed his face again, blowing his nose then finally putting the mask on, finding that the smell of fresh laundry blocked nearly everything. "Thank you," he offered, finally standing up on somewhat wobbly legs. 

He made his way out of his cage and walked carefully up the stairs, ignoring the whines from the resident drug addict. Apparently he had been asleep and was not in the mood to wake up.

The beta followed him out and then went to go and jab the druggie omega with his toe. "For the love of fuck, 'Haru... get the fuck up."

The other finally rolled over and then dragged himself up and wandered off toward the stairs, whimpering faintly as he climbed the stairs.

Miyavi glanced back at the other, shaking his head. He wondered briefly why Die didn't insist on him being clean but he supposed it didn't matter. Sighing, he wandered past the front door, looking at it longingly before finally entering the dining room. He looked around then seated himself at the opposite end of the table from Die, not looking at the alpha.

Die looked up when Miyavi came in, watching him for a few moments and then patted the seat next to him. "I'd prefer it if you'd sit here for the night." It wasn't said in a tone that implied preference, but rather in one that clearly stated a demand.

Miyavi glanced at the alpha then back to the table. He didn't move as Die's tone clearly implied that he should though he stiffened slightly. The longer he could stay away from his Master, the better.

Die's gaze hardened slightly as he stared at him. "Move. Now. I have no interest in our strung out _friend_ ," the way he said it was with slight disgust, "sitting next to me tonight. His display the first night you were here was more than enough and he's obviously in a mood again. I prefer my table civilized... at least on one side of it."  
Said druggie appeared a few moments later, hovering near the door and then wavering slightly, looking down at his pants and narrowing his eyes.

Die groaned and called out, "Sean! Come get him immediately."

A large American appeared in the doorway, scruffing the omega and dragging him off while the little shit cackled the whole way.

"He's in a fucking mood... lovely," Die spit out.

Miyavi clenched his teeth when Die commanded him to move. He hesitated for a moment then finally pushed himself to his feet. He'd only just stood up when the other omega entered the room, an odd look on his face. 

Before he knew it, the largest beta he'd ever seen came in and scruffed the druggie. Miyavi's reaction, to his great embarrassment and horror was to flatten himself against the wall near Die, instinct declaring the alpha his protector. 

Once the beta was gone with the misbehaving omega, Miyavi finally moved again and settled on the indicated cushion, pushing his mask on tighter.

Die watched Miyavi with interest, finally watching him settle. He reached for the tea and poured both him and the newest omega a cup. He took a small sip and then sniffed faintly, studying him. "You're close to heat... and you're terrified."

Miyavi shifted away as much as he could, ignoring the cup of tea. He huffed out a bitter laugh. "I have a right to be terrified of my impending rape."

"You think I'd do so in the dining room?" Die let out a huff of a laugh and then sighed. "You're fine tonight, child. Focus on eating and being healthy. I already took out my frustration elsewhere."

The way in which Die dismissed his comment only spurred Miyavi's anger and frustration. He clenched and unclenched his fists, aching to connect one to the alpha's smug face. "So good to know," he replied sarcastically, turning away from him, arms crossed.

"Settle down... this is a place of peace, if you don't recall." Die glanced up as Yomi came into the room and immediately went to his other side.

The blonde settled and then looked around. "He tried his stupid shit again then?"

Miyavi gave a slight jerk of shoulder in response, glancing up as Yomi entered. He relaxed the slightest bit at the presence of another omega, finally moving the mask enough to drink his tea.

"He did... as usual." Die pursed his lips and then sighed, shaking his head a little. "He will be back, I'm sure."

Yomi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiot." After a moment, he shut up and then slipped back into his previous state.

Miyavi slowly relaxed to the point of being able to simply sit and drink his tea. After a moment, he leaned forward to look at Yomi, head tilted. "Does that happen... often?"

Yomi glanced at Die, who nodded and made a vague gesture of acceptance. 

Yomi leaned forward and then murmured, "Yeah, he does. He gets a wild streak and tries to do something really horrible to make us sincerely dislike him. Some days he wants us to adore him instead and he does nothing but be nice. Just depends on the several drugs of choice."

Miyavi blinked then frowned, settling back. "That's... terrible." He wrinkled his nose, unable to imagine being so drugged out and behaving that way.

Die murmured, "Today was a psychedelic day, so... usual. Tomorrow is just weed and then coke. He's been cycling today." The way he said it was if he didn't honestly care at all.

Yomi sighed. "I'm just glad... I'm not into that kind of thing."

The very calm beta who had been serving them dinner for the past few days came in and began dropping off miso soup.

Miyavi sniffed slightly, shaking his head. When the miso soup came, he picked up his bowl and carefully moved his facemask. Holding his breath, he sipped at the soup, barely able to taste it.

Die stared at the other for a few moments before pulling a vial out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "Use it if you wish... it's pretty noxious, but it'll keep my scent from bothering you while you eat. Though... that might bother you more."

Yomi simply dug into his food, ignoring everything else as he ate with gusto.

Miyavi set the bowl down and glanced at the vial. He picked it up and moved the mask, sniffing at it before sneezing several times in a row. With a groan, he set the bottle back down and shook his head. "I'll...live." He carried on eating, finally giving up and removing the mask to simply shove his food in as quickly as possible.

"Suit yourself," Die returned, picking up his bowl and downing about half of it before he settled the bowl down. Yomi was already done, just settling down and obviously waiting.

Miyavi finished his soup then replaced the facemask with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Does my scent really make you that uncomfortable?" Die asked quietly. "Usually it isn't that bad this early in the process."

The omega flicked his eyes towards Die then looked away again. He picked at something on the table for a moment before murmuring softly, "I've never been near an alpha during it. Ever. Not to mention, I was born with a very keen sense of smell."

"Unfortunate on both accounts for you." Die looked up as the beta came back in and took away the bowls, another trailing behind, leaving them with plates of Kobe beef and steamed vegetables.

Miyavi snorted at Die's comment, finding it cold, just like the rest of the alpha's personality. He looked at the food and sighed, removing his mask, trying to avoid breathing through his nose at least. 

He leaned down close to his plate and started eating, finding the steak to be positively perfect. It didn't take him long at all to polish it off along with all of the vegetables, impending heat making him hungrier. When he was finished, he straightened up and replaced the mask.

Die was not far behind Miyavi in finishing up, Yomi picking at his food and 'Haru absolutely off in another world as he wavered in his place across from the others rather than eating.

Die sniffed the air and then deducted, "There's some sorbet coming."

Miyavi actually perked up at the mention of sorbet. It was one of his favorite desserts and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it. He bit his lip and shifted a bit, trying not to look too eager.

The beta from before came in and picked up the dishes, another coming behind him and placing down dishes of sorbet, the clatter from the kitchen as well as some laughter was heard, the betas all eating in the other room tonight apparently.

The omega glanced towards the kitchen then back to his sorbet, practically drooling at the sight of it. There were scoops of strawberry and orange in the bowl, garnished with fresh berries and orange slices. He actually smiled as he picked up his spoon, dipping out his first bite. After moving the facemask once more, he pushed the spoon past his lips and barely contained a groan of happiness.

Die glanced at the other and then offered a quiet, "If you like it so much, there's always more. You may ask for it with your meals." It happened to be one of his own favorite desserts, but he wasn't about to let on like that, given he knew it'd probably ruin it for his captive. He pursed his lips and then took a bite of his own.

Miyavi glanced over at Die, worrying his bottom lip a bit before nodding. The alpha's mixed attitudes, cold one moment then nearly kind the next left him perplexed. For the moment, though, he simply accepted it. He turned back to his dessert, scooping up a strawberry and eating it, feeling, for the first time in a very long time, nearly happy.

Throughout the eating of his meal, Die continued to sniff, finally pushing the rest of his sorbet away and standing up. His arousal was obvious, tenting out the front of his pants, and he looked relatively annoyed, though it wasn't clear by what. 

Moving to the door, Die paused and then announced, "You may all stay in here up to another hour. If you wish to go back down before then, let Sean know." He gestured at the beta lurking in the hallway before he departed the room, still looking quite on edge.

When Die stood up, Miyavi looked over at him again, nearly getting a face full of crotch. He swallowed his current bite hard, his eyes widening as heat blossomed in his lower abdomen. He mentally cursed his body and looked away, shoving a huge spoonful of dessert into his mouth as a distraction. The last thing he wanted was to be aroused by the alpha's arousal, though his body seemed rather happy by the idea. 

He huffed out an annoyed breath and dropped his spoon into the bowl, pushing the facemask back on before he suffocated in pheromones.

Yomi glanced over at him and then snorted softly. "Master got you all worked up, hmm?"

Miyavi squirmed a little and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Yeah, and I'm still a week away... his scent is... powerful."

"Because he's such a powerful alpha, that's why." Yomi shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better... he's actually really good at intercourse. He fucks like a damn racehorse." Yomi ate his last spoonful and then settled back against the wall. "But his scent as you get closer will become the fucking nectar of the gods."

Miyavi frowned at that bit of news. "Great. How am I supposed to resist him if the only thing my body wants to do is crawl all over him?"

"Don't?" Yomi returned just as 'Haru flopped over and began to howl loudly. Groaning, Yomi picked up a spoon and threw it at the other omega. "Shut up, mother fucker!"

The omega opened his mouth to respond but instead jumped, nearly knocking his bowl over. "What the hell??" He stared at 'Haru with disgust and shook his head, standing up. "This...I can't tolerate this." He moved to the door and stuck his head out, intending to inform Sean that he wished to have a shower, anything to get away from 'Haru's pathetic state. 

Instead, the beta wasn't at his post by the door. Sniffing a bit, Miyavi slipped out of the dining room and looked up and down the hall, not seeing him anywhere. On a whim, the omega made his way further down the hall, peering into the living room area. He entered into it and immediately noticed that the back door was wide open. 

Before he could even consider whether it was a bad idea or not, he had crossed the room and stepped outside the doors. His freedom was short lived, however. His second step brought him in direct contact with Die's back. He hadn't seen him due to the darkness nor had he smelled him thanks to his facemask. He froze, rooted to the spot by panic, a squeak escaping him.

Die smelled Miyavi before the other was even remotely near him. His kept himself still and silent, determined not to show he was there, wondering what the other was about to do... and how observant he was.

When Miyavi collided with his back, he turned and grabbed him by the scruff, immediately backing him up against the wall and plastering himself against him. Releasing his scruff, he leaned down, pulling the facemask away and placing a searing kiss on his lips. The proximity was honestly driving him up a wall already, the omega's scent delicious to him, and while he'd held himself back during dinner, now he was having far more difficulty.

The instant Die's hand closed around the back of his neck, Miyavi's entire body went limp, the pressure on the bundle of nerves rendering him unable to move. He whimpered, his nerve endings on fire and yet he had no way to react, no way to push away whatsoever.

He whimpered again as he was pushed against the wall and released, his hands going to hold onto the alpha's arms automatically. The kiss was a surprise and as he inhaled through his nose, Die's scent overwhelmed him, spurring him to react before he could even think it through. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, nearly rubbing himself against the other, acting purely on instinct, no matter how loudly his rational mind screamed. 

Die moaned into the kiss, his own body responding valiantly. His hands came down to grab Miyavi's thighs, pulling him up and pressing him back against the wall, giving him leeway to wrap his legs around him if he desired. If nothing else it allowed the head of his overwhelmingly sensitive dick to rub against right where the other's entrance would be... weeping for him to take the omega, he was sure.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his face up under Miyavi's neck, teeth nipping at the other's throat as he rubbed vigorously against him, obviously horny as all hell.

Miyavi shuddered from the contact, his nails digging into Die's sleeves as he held on for dear life. He was panting harshly through his nose, unable to stop, unable to regain control at all, even as he whined out a plaintive "no." 

His own length was pressing hard against the front of his pants, his body dripping with lubricant. The alpha's teeth on his throat had him tilting his head back in submission before he could stop it, though his hands scramble a bit to push at the other's shoulder. "A-ah... sto- oh Gods..."

Something about the word no, sent chills through Die's body. He was overwhelmed by the omega's scent, but not so much so that he couldn't fight back just yet. When that partial stop came out, he froze, everything in him telling him this was wrong, that no matter how much he wanted to fuck the other stupid against his wall, he couldn't. The part of him that wasn't just a mindless alpha fought back until he finally removed his teeth and then jerked back, letting the other slide down the wall as he took a few more steps away from him. Everything about him screamed that he was driven nearly mad with his lust.

Miyavi was more than surprised when he was released. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, panting heavily. He was more aroused than he'd ever been in his life, even during his heats and it baffled him to no end. Frustration welled up inside him as he looked up at the alpha, his eyes a bit wild. "Why?! Why do _you_ have so much power over me?! I didn't want to desire you!," he cried out, his hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing at the sensitive area there. Never in his life had he lost such utter control and it terrified him. He wanted to hate Die and everything he represented but right then, the other smelled so damn good that all he desired was to feel the other filling him over and over. Even the thought of it made him shudder, more fluid leaking from his body.

"It's our nature," Die breathed out, staring down at him with a look that was filled with desire, underlying anger, and perhaps more than a tad bit of insanity. His cock throbbed in his pants, sensitive and fully erect. Even as he stood there, his hips kept canting slightly, as if he couldn't control the urge any more so than Miyavi could.

Finally, he hissed out, "Bring me 'Haru or Yomi, whoever is more coherent."

Miyavi stared at the other's hips, his tongue running out over his lips. Even now, he could smell Die's precum and imagined that it would taste amazing right now. He crawled away from the wall then stopped, pushing himself to his feet. "It'd be Yomi...'Haru's why I left the room in the first place..." He moved to the door then looked back at Die, biting his lip hard. "Can I have a bath?" Maybe a nice cold shower would help tamp down his raging hormones. Gods only knew what it'd be like in the next couple of days when his heat did hit.

"Yes... go," Die bit out, his hand coming to support him against the wall, his hips surging forward once again, a groan leaving his lips.

Miyavi hesitated for another moment before finally turning and hurrying back to the dining room. He ignored the beta that had showed up again and poked his head into the room, looking at Yomi. "The Master needs your... services."

Yomi glanced up at him and then stood from where he'd been kneeling next to 'Haru. "You rile him up and then not give it to him?"

Miyavi's face flushed darkly and he hung his head. "I... didn't on purpose. I just... I don't know," he blurted out, waving his hand a little. "I... panicked."

Yomi snorted softly, coming around the table and then pausing next to him, glancing down. "You're aching for him... are you so certain it would be such a terrible thing to be fucked so nice and hard?" With that, he skirted around him and then sniffed, locating the alpha by scent, heading toward the back doors.

Miyavi looked away, biting his lip hard. "I... I just don't... just no!" He turned away and headed up the stairs for the bath. Once in there, he shut the door and turned on the water, opting for warm instead of cold. With a sigh, he stripped down and stepped under the spray, standing there for about a minute before his hand was wrapped around his aching length. A whine left his lips as he worked himself, Die's scent still on his skin, fueling his lust. Within moments, he was letting out a soft cry as he came, clear fluid painting the shower wall as his hips jerked into his hand.

It was quite a while before Yomi showed up upstairs, coming into the bathroom and leaning against the counter, basically reeking of sex. "If you wouldn't mind... I'd rather not stew in his juices since there's little to no point in it for me."

In the time it took for Yomi to interrupt him, Miyavi had cleaned himself up and was currently conditioning his hair. He jumped when the other spoke then shifted under the spray. "I don't blame you, I'll be just a moment." He quickly rinsed his hair and did a double check on his body, finally shutting the water off and reaching out to grab a towel. 

He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, sniffing then clamping his hand over nose at Die's scent all over Yomi. "Jesus... that is strong." He moved over to the other side of the room to start drying off.

"Yeah... well..." Yomi stepped into the shower, having had no clothing on in the first place. Turning it back on, he continued, "What the hell did you do? I've never seen him so fucking in need of a fuck in all the time I've been here."

Miyavi wrapped another towel around his waist and gathered up his clothes before turning to look at Yomi, blinking. "Really? Honestly, all I did was bump into him as I walked out the back door... then things sort of got out of hand, quickly."

The omega huffed out a laugh. "Was your dumb ass trying to run?"

Miyavi pushed his hand through his hair and shrugged. "I don't know. Not really. The door was just open...."

"I see," Yomi huffed out a soft breath and then continued to wash off. "I'd go back down before he comes back in if I were you."

Miyavi nodded and headed for the door, throwing a "thanks" over his shoulder as he exited the room. He made his way down the stairs and to the basement door, meeting with Sean when he got there. He informed him he was ready to return to his cage and was lead down the stairs without comment. After he was locked in for the night, he dressed in his pajamas and curled up on his bed, somehow rather exhausted even though it was still a bit early. He sighed and flopped back, barely getting his covers around him before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been sort of hectic for Die. The past week had seen more than a few fluctuations in the stock market as well as a few catastrophes at work. One employee had fallen while on the job and was claiming workman's compensation and yet another had decided to quit mid-shift on the most important day the company had had so far this year. Neither of these things left Die pleased or at all in a good mood.

As such, he'd avoided dinner for two nights, instead calling 'Haru up to his room to fuck him stupid before returning him down to the basement via one of the many betas in his command.

Tonight, Die sat at the dinner table, his back stiff and his eyes cold.Not a word had left his lips so far, and the conversation that even Yomi was attempting provide was honestly strained. 'Haru was sulking at the end of the table, not having enjoyed the last union as much as he would have liked and very definitely showing it, though he never said a word in regards to it. 

Taking a bite of the fruit salad in front of him, Die steadily chewed a strawberry, his unfocused gaze on the far wall. A crease strained the area between his brows, a calm sort of anger radiating from him as he ate.

Miyavi was living his own personal hell while Die dealt with his. His heat was definitely coming and all of the symptoms along with it. He had spent the last couple of days curled into a ball in bed, feeling feverish and ill, thankful that Die wasn't home at the time. Of course, with his heat came the uncontrollable urge to mate and his hormones were gearing up wildly for it. Already, he could feel this bubble of warmth forming in his abdomen, promising to burst into wild lust any moment now. It made him sensitive and irritable at the same time. He wanted to be touched so badly, but not by Die and certainly not by anyone else around. 

A sigh left him as he shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth, having finished off his second bowl of the fruit salad that had been their dessert for the evening. He was doing his best not to breathe in Die's scent or react in any way to the apparently irritable alpha, though his stance was stiff and the slightest bit jittery.

Die ate the last piece of pineapple from his fruit salad and then stood up, pushing himself up off the floor using only the strength of his legs to do so. He pushed the pillow back to where it belonged with his toes. There were a few seconds before he snapped his fingers and gestured Miyavi up as well. "Come."

The omega shifted when Die stood up, careful not to brush against him. He blinked at the command, looking up at the alpha before finally obeying. He pushed himself up and stood there, peering at the other, the slightest bit of fear in his eyes.

Die made his way around the table, his steps purposeful and solid, everything about him radiating the power he had over everything in this house. Moving out into the hallway, he paused and cast his gaze toward the beta currently guarding the room and then stepped out, moving toward the stairs to the second story of the house.

Miyavi stood there for a moment before following along behind Die. When he saw where the other was leading him, his heart began to slam in his chest, panic welling up inside him. Surely not _that_ right now, he wasn't even fully in heat yet! He stopped on the stairs, hand griping the railing until his knuckles turned white.

Die paused in front of him, just standing there and delicately sniffing the air. Continuing up the stairs, he offered a quiet, "Your fear is mostly unwarranted... and not coming along will only earn you some of what you fear most, whereas obeying me will get you everywhere."

Miyavi bit his lip, staring at Die's back as he spoke. A shiver chased down his spine as he continued moving, the alpha's tone like ice, only serving to further his anxiety.

Stepping off the last of the stairs, Die moved to his bedroom door and pushed it open with the tips of his fingers. Once inside the room, he began to unbutton his shirt, which had remained closed throughout all of dinner, his tie finally slipping from around his shoulders to drop onto the large oaken dresser to his right. 

Off to the left were a rather soft-looking armchair, oversized, of course, a low coffee table which was obviously wood, but painted bright red, and a giant fluffy dog bed. There was really no other way to describe it than that, the oval of soft fabric obviously meant for sitting on or else lying down on, curled up at least a bit. 

Die's bed was a huge four-posted number, gauzy red fabric draped from the canopy down over the sides, blowing softly in the breeze from the window that was open just a crack. The walls were adorned with paintings from a variety of eras, all of them containing a central theme of either sexuality or music, and each of them in tones of grey and red, often with deep blacks and bright whites to accent. The carpet beneath their feet was light grey and deep pile, Die's footsteps leaving a slight imprint with every step.

A small black cabinet in the corner was slightly ajar, showing a small altar set up within, the scent of a very unique incense wafting out in the moments before Die pushed the doors shut and headed into the closet area. "Come here."

Miyavi stepped into Die's bedroom, looking around at the decorations. It was rather lovely and fit in with Miyavi's personal tastes more than the omega wanted to admit. He inhaled through his nose and immediately regretted it as Die's scent assaulted his senses to the point that his skin tingled. 

It took him a moment to recover, a hand pushing through his hair irritably as he did. He would really like it if he wasn't so easily attracted to the alpha's scent. It would make resisting whatever he wanted easier. Not that he could get away with non-compliance for long, of course. 

Die's voice broke him from his thoughts and he trudged over to where the other was, peering into the rather large closet with vague interest.

Die gestured around at the clothing within. "Pick out a shirt, any shirt you want to use tonight - mind that you'll be wearing it all night - and change into it." With that, he removed his own shirt entirely, tossing it into the laundry basket, revealing a slim but toned figure. There was a very slight evidence of muscles across his abdomen, the smallest of bulges showing just above where his pants clung low to his hips. As he stretched, his arms flexed, giving a good look at the power that lay just beneath his skin, looking innocuous enough until shown for what it really was. He snagged a tank top from the closet and tugged it on, pushing his hands into his pockets once he was done, just watching Miyavi with much the same gaze he'd had the first time he'd ever seen him.

Miyavi cocked his head at the request, but shifted to step into the closet to do as he was told. He had reached for a relatively comfortable looking t-shirt when Die stripped out of his own, pulling his attention away. His eyes watched as his Master's torso was revealed, having to admire the man's figure. He finally shook his head and turned away, grabbing the shirt he'd had his hand on. It was a soft grey v-neck, plain design, but not cheap by any means. He ignored the alpha's gaze and went about changing into it, tossing his own in the laundry basket with Die's. 

When he was finished, he turned to face the other, his arms at his sides. "May I ask... why the wardrobe change?"

Die stepped past Miyavi then, his hand ghosting over the material of the shirt that now clad the other's body. He cleared his throat and then moved past him, out into the main room. "So that perhaps you will grow more accustomed to my scent through fractions of it, rather than all at once." Die moved to his overstuffed chair, letting himself settle in it and pull his legs up, leaning away from the direction of the small bed on the floor. He gestured. "Take a seat."

Miyavi sniffed, moving over to settle on the seat on the floor, giving it an odd look. He ran a hand over his arm, squirming a bit. "Interesting method," he murmured.

Die shrugged slightly, pulling out his phone and turning it off, tossing the device on the table in front of him and then leaning back. "Remove your pants."

Miyavi pursed his lips, not exactly wanting to get that undressed in front of Die. Still, he did as he was told, working his pants off and setting them aside. He crossed his legs once he was done, squirming around uncomfortably. He wished Die would go on and just tell him what the game was.

Once the other was settled again, Die leaned back and reached down to his own pants, unbuckling his belt and then flicking open the button and lowering the zipper. Pushing down his pants and underwear, he kicked them off into the floor and settled back on his chair, his legs falling open as he reached down and lightly began to fondle his sac.

Miyavi's eyes widened as Die removed his own pants, a small whimper escaping him at the sight of the other's cock. His body reacted without his permission and he squeezed his legs tighter together trying to will it away before it got out of hand. "What... do you think you're doing?" he spat out, scooting back away from the chair slightly. This was exactly the sort of situation he'd been afraid of in the past couple of weeks.

Die arched an eyebrow at him before snorting lightly. "Whatever I please. Last time I checked, this was my room." His long fingers moved to brush up over his still flaccid length, finally grasping the tip and pulling his foreskin down over the head of his cock and then pushing it back until it slipped behind the head. Once there, he let it go and flexed his hips up a little.

The omega huffed and looked away, trying to ignore the growing warmth in his abdomen. No, he did not want to give in to his baser instincts, not to Die, not like this. He ran his palms over his thighs and shrugged, still staring at the wall.

Die's hips pushed up as his cock began to grow under his touches. Pursing his lips, he tilted his head back and finally grasped himself fully, starting to stroke off eagerly. With every stroke, he gasped in more of the air in the room, tasting Miyavi's scent, allowing it to fuel him to the point of honestly humping the air. A low growl left him as he finally let go of his dick and breathed out, "Show me... show your Master how this makes you feel."

Try as he might, Miyavi couldn't fully ignore what Die was doing. The scent of it dancing in the air, wafting into his nose was enough to get him partially hard, much to his great annoyance. The more riled up Die got, the headier his scent became, invading Miyavi's nose, nearly drugging him with pheromones. He whined softly, squirming around, wishing he could leave, but knowing it would only lead to trouble. 

When the other spoke, he glanced over at him then away, cheeks reddening. "I'm sure you can _smell_ exactly what it's doing to me... even against my will."

"Your will isn't what I'm asking for," Die let out, his head falling forward finally. "Get up and show me."

Miyavi had the urge to hiss at the alpha but instead he heaved out a sigh and shifted. He parted his legs, revealing his partially hard cock and a tiny trickle of moisture from his entrance, embarrassment washing over him as he did.

Die had to lean over to actually see him, but he definitely did so, peering down at the omega. Once he was sure the other was definitely aroused enough by him to be leaking, he leaned back and began jacking off again. "Move so I may see you without moving myself."

The omega sighed and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the floor. The whole situation was getting to him and he despised being torn between arousal and dislike. He also despised the part of his brain that was calling for him to crawl between Die's legs and rut against him, a shiver working through him at the mental image of it.

Arching into his own touch, Die allowed himself the feast of his senses that was laid out before him. Even in this pissed off state, Miyavi was a work of art. He was gorgeous and his cock quite lovely. "Turn around and bend over," Die panted out, his hand moving faster on his own dick.

Once again, Miyavi did as he was told, turning around and bending over for Die. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart slamming in his chest as his rather wet entrance was presented to the alpha. It was so close to what would go on during mating that it scared him, as well as pushed every button his instincts called for.

Die watched the other, still jacking off nearly furiously. Pushing himself up, he came to stand behind Miyavi, though not touching him, just watching the other's hole weep as he touched his own cock. When he finally started to cum, he took a step forward and let it spurt over the back of the omega's balls, grunting as it happened, his hips rocking into his own touch. Panting, he settled back on the edge of his chair and pointed at the bed. "Sit."

The omega heard Die stand and tensed, ready to bolt because he was so not ready to be touched. What happened next had him gasping in shock as hot cum hit him, the smell of it rather potent, causing a shudder of sheer arousal to slice through him. When Die didn't actually touch him, he relaxed a fraction. He moved to sit on the dog bed as he was told, his own length rock hard, much to his dismay.

"Get yourself off," Die instructed, his body still obviously ready to go, though he didn't move from his perch.

Miyavi looked up at Die, frowning and shaking his head. "I don't want to... I don't think I can." He knew it was a pathetic excuse but he didn't want to partake in something so intimate in front of Die, not if he could help it.

"I don't care what you want or not... I gave you an instruction, now follow it."

The omega sat there for a moment, staring at Die before looking away. "I'm not in the mood." He doubted Die would respect that statement in the least, especially considering his body was positively aching for release at that moment.

"Your dick is," Die hissed out, "and your little bitch ass definitely is. Now do it. Your only other option is that I do it for you and I can promise you won't enjoy that one bit."

Miyavi huffed, crossing his arms. "You're a cruel asshole, you know that? You know damn well how uncomfortable I am with any of this and all you can do is spit out commands rather than attempt at easing me into it."

"If you at all think that I'm not easing you into this, you are sincerely wrong." Die let out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head slightly, his eyes still on the other's dick. "I'm not throwing you on the bed and fucking you yet, now am I?"

Miyavi snorted. "Something that honestly surprises me." He sighed and shifted around, mentally cursing his body. Die's scent was on him in several ways and nature was screaming at him to go rub all up on the alpha.

"Now do what I told you. Last chance," Die returned, his tone completely even.

Miyavi sat there for a few more moments, wondering if it would be worth it for him to just get up and try to leave. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, finally reaching between his legs to wrap his fingers around his somewhat softened cock.

Die relaxed a little when Miyavi finally did as he was told, albeit not with any amount of thrill. Some part of him almost felt affronted that the omega could manage to maintain any amount of his ability to deny him with his scent all over him like this. But the other part told him the other wasn't quite in heat yet and it only made sense that he could still resist.

It took a few minutes but Miyavi was finally able to focus solely on his dick. Normally, when he went into heat, he thoroughly enjoyed getting himself off in the days leading up to it, when everything was heightened, but not overwhelming. He kept that in mind as he worked his cock, though unbidden thoughts of the way Die shoved him against the patio wall filtered into his head, making him whimper quietly. The more he stroked his cock, the less resistant to Die's scent and presence he became and the more his body leaked onto the bed. He squirmed in the mess, shuddering, a moan escaping him as he was overtaken by pleasure.

Die watched his omega with dark eyes, three fingers of his left hand resting lightly upon his own lips. His breath ghosted over the digits, thrilling him just the slightest as he took in the scene before him. Miyavi smelled divine and Die honestly couldn't wait to take him. But he knew better... knew it'd be more potent the first time he took him and it was wise to wait until he was fully into heat if he wanted to produce pups.

Miyavi finally lost himself in his own self pleasure, his free hand reaching out to fist in the covers of the bed. He pushed his hips up into his hand, speeding up the pace a bit.

Die watched him, knowing for sure the other was going to leave his scent all over the small bed and give him fits until he changed them... not that he wanted to. Letting his fingers fall from his lips, he tilted his head to regard the way the omega was leaking. It got his dick hard again and definitely forced his heart rate up.

The omega breathed in deep through his nose, allowing Die's scent to fuel him on. He wanted to resist and put up a fuss, but he was nearly drunk on the way the alpha smelled, his entrance contracting in basest of needs, wanting to be filled. It seemed his protests and moral beliefs were no match for the sheer primal act that mating was. A whine left his lips as he strained upward, fingers twisting the cover of the bed more as his head dropped back. He spread his legs, leaning back some, his orgasm close at hand.

"Do you want a toy?" Die asked quietly. He leaned forward as he asked, looking at the pool of fluid that had gathered on the dog bed, his eyes alight with pleasure at seeing it.

Miyavi shook his head at the question, already too close to stop now. He did, however, finally bring his hand between his legs, pushing two fingers into his aching body with a moan. His hips jerked up a few more times and then he was letting out an unrestrained cry as his orgasm hit him, spurts of his clear ejaculate landing on the floor in front of him.

Die's own cock strained right along with Miyavi's and the moment the other began to orgasm, Die's hips tilted and a slow ooze of cum dribbled down his length. He could almost feel his desire to knot coming up and he had to bite his lip and settle back so as to not give it all away.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Miyavi pulled his hand free and sat there, trying to regulate his breathing. His body was still throbbing, the need for more hovering just over the horizon. He had a feeling that come sunrise, he'd be in full heat, whether he wanted it or not.

Die didn't move from his chair, just studying the other where he sat, all sprawled out on the bed, a real work of art, if he did say so himself. He sniffed the air lightly and then pulled his phone free of his pants pocket, starting to quickly text in a few things about meetings he'd be missing the next few days, the neat and tidy explanation that he had an omega in heat in his presence clearing up any argument that may have come from the action. It was just understood that all alphas would have to miss work for such a thing, no matter how often or when, as long as they could prove it with the scent of the omega on something... or the omega themselves, after the fact. He finished up, tucking his phone away and then arching his hips, grunting a little as his cock twitched, the need to rut the other into the ground growing by the moment.

The omega could hear Die tapping away on his phone and felt a surge of annoyance towards the other. The casual manner in which the alpha handled things got under Miyavi's skin. He sniffed and then instantly wished he hadn't, a flood of Die's obvious arousal pulling a needy whine from his lips.

Die allowed himself a few more times of thrusting into the air and then groaned as another dribble of cum slid down his cock. Settling, he murmured, "Come... sit in front of me."

Miyavi huffed and sat up, peering at Die and his oozing cock, a flash of sheer desire burning through him. He pushed himself off the bed, wincing as he felt the mess he'd left behind as he stepped over to Die and opted to kneel in front of him instead.

Reaching out, Die touched the omega's hair, gently drawing him forward. Leaning down, he caught his lips as he had before, groaning as he began kissing him rather desperately.

Miyavi inhaled sharply as Die began kissing him in such a desperate way, his hands going to cling to the other's arms before he could remotely think of stopping himself. He responded in kind, desperation lacing through him, nearly suffocating him. He didn't understand it. He was usually never this needy before his heats fully kicked in, but right now, he was almost anxious enough to simply let Die rut him, despite the conditions involved.

Die's fingers lightly caressed over Miyavi's own before he grasped his hand, seeing what his reaction would be to this. His kiss deepened, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth nearly the same moment.

Miyavi's fingers flexed within Die's hand, pulling away, but not with any real strength to the action. Instead, his mind was fogged with the way the alpha tasted as his tongue pushed into his mouth, a shudder going through him at the action.

Die moved the other's hand down and moved one of his fingers to run it through the cum that had oozed out of his cock.

Miyavi's breath hitched as he felt Die's cum coat the pads of his fingers, the appendages twitching faintly as he was visited by the urge to lick them.

Slowly, Die moved the omega's hand to wrap around his dick, urging him into starting to stroke it before disengaging his own hand, pushing his hand further into Miyavi's hair.

Miyavi resisted at first, not wanting to comply so easily, but really he was a slave to his hormones already. He whimpered softly, his hand curling around Die's cock finally, feeling the rigidity of it.

Die moaned the moment that the omega touched him, eagerly moving up into the hand around his cock. He shifted himself on the seat until he could start fucking the omega's fist. He was already too far gone to not just rut against Miyavi's fingers, his knot starting to swell now that he felt like he was maybe fucking something and not just jacking off.

The omega bit his lip, tightening his hand as Die began pushing into it. He stared at the alpha's cock, watching the knot swelling at the base of it and feeling another surge of desire. Before he could help himself, his other hand came up and brushed over the area with a soft groan.

Die's hips jerked even harder in response to the omega touching his knot as it swelled. A few more moments and then he was losing it, shooting copious amounts of cum out over Miyavi's hands and all over his own pants once again, letting out a series of loud cries as he came.

Miyavi stroked Die a bit faster as he started to cum then eased off, watching as the thick fluid spurted out over his hand and wrist. He gave the alpha's knot another stroke then pulled away, peering at his hand, almost wanting to lick the cum from it.

Die eased himself back against the seat, panting quietly as he came down from his orgasm. Tilting his head back, he flicked his wrist toward the small dog bed as an indication of where the other should go, at least allowing him not to end up on the floor for now.

Miyavi gazed up at Die, damn near feeling agreeable with his presence for once. The image of it shattered the moment Die's fingers flicked to the dog bed. An eyebrow slid up, his face clearly stating, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Die chuckled at the response, breathing out, "Well, would you rather end up on the floor right where you are? I've been told that's much more comfortable."

The omega sat there for a moment then crossed his arms. "I'd rather sleep in my cage than in a _dog_ bed. In case you haven't noticed, I am **not** a dog."

"You continue to reiterate this as if I don't know. I am fully aware you are not a canine. But suit yourself when you go full-on heat in the middle of the night and you want nothing more than to be rutted. Maybe you'll be singing a different tune once you end up humping your bed." Die gestured toward the door. "Then go back down to your cage."

Miyavi glared at Die for several long moments before rising to his feet, turning on his heel and stalking off towards the door. "At least the bed can't treat me like you do," he huffed out, shedding Die's shirt on his way out.

Die watched him go, a small, satisfied smirk on his lips. He was sure the other would be begging a beta for him within the next twenty four hours. It was a plan that well played into him not taking Miyavi as an unwilling participant. If he wanted it, asked or begged for it... it wasn't wrong, now was it?

Picking himself up, he headed toward his bathroom, intent to cleanse himself in preparation for the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyavi had gone back to his cage in a foul mood. He had paced around the small space allotted to him, ranting about how much of an arrogant asshole Die was for nearly an hour. After that, he'd gone to bed in a huff, curling up under his blanket and attempting to keep any thoughts of what had transpired in the alpha's bedroom at bay. 

Now, it was around six in the morning and the first thing Miyavi noticed as he woke up was the amount of fluid leaking from his rear end. He could smell it and nearly everything else in the basement at that moment, including 'Haru's obvious need for a bath. With a groan, he shifted on his bed, intending to get up to take a piss. However, the movement caused him to brush against the sheets, sending shockwaves of sensation slamming into him. He glanced down at his cock, finally taking in that he was rock hard and leaking and, oh yes, he was fully in heat at last. A shudder went through him at the realization and he curled himself into a ball, letting out a pitiful sound. His body was screaming at him to get to the alpha whose scent still clung to him. But still he resisted, holding out as long as he possibly could. Why? He wasn't even sure anymore. He knew he would be in some serious misery before long because while it was the most intense pleasure any omega would experience, it was also painful and exhausting, more so if they were mated.

Yomi had been awake for a few hours now, watching the other roll around in his sleep and becoming fully aware of the scent on the air from him. Fortunately, he wasn't due for his own for another few weeks and there was nothing that was going to kick start him... never had been. What he didn't understand was why Die had allowed Miyavi to come back downstairs, knowing he was going into heat. There was no way the alpha had missed that scent, even last night.

When he took note that the other was awake, he murmured out a soft word of greeting to the morning, his eyes carefully watching the other.

Miyavi heard Yomi's voice filter in through the screaming of his mind and let out a soft whine. He managed a strained "morning" but didn't come out from under his covers.

"May I ask... why you are down here while you're in heat?" it seemed the simple-enough question.

The omega let out a bitter laugh. "Because I refused to sleep on that damn dog bed."

Yomi rolled over and laughed. "You realize it's only the first night? It's not like he's gonna shove you down there while you're in heat. He'll want you closer than that, I guarantee."

Miyavi squirmed on his bed, another, more keening whine escaping him before he clapped his hand over his mouth. After taking a few breaths, he spoke again, his tone full of annoyance. "It's a dog bed. A freaking dog bed. I just....couldn't accept it."

"If it makes it any better, it's designer. Worth more than anything I'd ever touched before coming here." Yomi rolled over onto his back and let his legs fall open, his arms above his head, pillowing him.

The omega let out another bitter laugh. "Thanks but that does not help. Why couldn't it have just been a damn futon or something?" 

He squirmed around some more, biting his lip hard as another spike of need sliced through him.

"Because it's more amusing this way?" Yomi shrugged. "I honestly have no opinion on the bed other than it's surprisingly comfortable."

Miyavi just huffed in response, flipping over and straightening out, staring down at the tent in the covers with an annoyed look. He was surprised he was still able to hold out on finding relief, blaming the situation. Of course, that didn't help either. Die's scent was all over the place. He could even smell it in his covers. Yomi had been right, it was like heaven right now.

Yawning Yomi rolled over and huffed out a soft breath. "Sometimes... the easiest answer is the simplest, my friend."

Miyavi sniffed, pushing himself up and moving to his toilet, needing to empty his bladder. "I know....," he mumbled out as he strained to pee, finally managing. He cleaned up and flushed, moving to wash his hands. "I just...I'm scared. I've never...you know? And giving in to him...it's like losing."

"It's not losing if it's your own decision. You've one-upped him by making the choice rather than leaving it in his hands."

The omega splashed water on his face, feeling rather weak in the knees, the symptoms of his heat getting stronger the longer he was awake. "You've got a point there," he murmured quietly, moving to flop down on his bed with a groan. "I can resist...a little longer...," he said more to himself than to Yomi.

"Suit yourself, but I imagine once 'Haru starts his comedown, he's gonna stink like the heavens." Yomi yawned and curled up once more, snuggling under his sheets.

Miyavi wrinkled his nose at that idea. "Lovely." He sighed and closed his eyes, finally managing to drift back off into a fitful sleep. 

A couple hours later, he woke up with a moan, his cock pulsing as he came from the rather erotic dream he'd been having. He bit his lip to stifle himself, his hips pushing up into the air in a desperate fashion. When he finally finished, he slumped back down on the bed, noting that his cock was still hard and his body ached to be filled. He squirmed around and rutted against the sheets for a moment before pressing his hot face against the pillow, panting softly. "Oh Gods," he whispered out, not quite caring anymore that he wasn't alone.

By the time Miyavi was fitfully having a grand ol' time of it with his bed sheets, Yomi had drifted off to sleep himself, having little else to do given he'd finished his book the evening before.

It wasn't but a few minutes after Miyavi had awoken that one of the betas came down to address meal needs. He left Yomi alone, seeing as he was sleeping, and first took 'Haru's order. Once he was done, he moved toward Miyavi's cage and grunted out, "Food?"

Miyavi jerked into a sitting position when the beta came near him, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply, Die's scent hitting him like a blow to the head. Before he could even think about it, he was at his door, shaking it slightly. "Let me...out. O-out. I need...please...," he whined, desperation starting to set it. Die's scent was so strong on the beta, as if he had been rolling around in Die's clothes or something. 

The beta stared at him for a moment, slight shock filtering over his features. Finally, he asked, "For the bath or...?"

Miyavi let his forehead rest against the bars as he let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh yes, a bath...that's exactly what I need...," he let out, sarcasm dripping with each word, his hands shaking the door some more.

The beta reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Well, I'm certainly not helping you leave... so unless you have a viable reason-"

The omega grit his teeth, the beta annoying him greatly just then. He took a few breaths then tried again. "I _need_ to see...the al--the Master. Kay?"

Realization seemed to dawn on the other and he finally reached to unlatch the cage, stepping back to let him out.

Miyavi let out a sigh of relief as the guard finally complied and opened his door. He took a step out, paused, turned around to grab up his robe and yank it on before walking out again. "Don't bother telling me where he is, I can find him by scent."

He made his way up the stairs, sniffing a bit then going up the stairs that would lead him to Die's room. There, he paused and sniffed again, shuddering as the alpha's scent invaded his nose quite strongly. He knew it would be worse once he was actually in Die's presence, though. 

Steeling himself, begging all the Gods that would listen to leave him mostly in control of his body, he turned the knob on Die's door and stepped into the bedroom. There, it took him a few moments to orient himself due to the darkness and heady aroma of the alpha. Once he could think halfway straight again, he stepped in further, seeing that Die was sound asleep in his bed, his bare chest exposed. 

A soft whimper went through Miyavi as he stood there, lust burning in his veins. He was truly scared of how this would go, scared it would hurt but he _needed_ it like air right then.

Finally, he forced himself to move, slowly padding across the room to stand by the bed on the opposite side of Die. He cleared his throat and quietly murmured, "...Master...?"

There were a few groggy sleep-filled moments for Die before he rolled over and took a good whiff of the air around him. With a groan, he reached out, one hand grasping Miyavi's robe, the other down under the covers doing god only knew what. "You've come to me," he breathed out, his voice raw from sleep.

Miyavi jumped when Die grabbed his robe, another whimper leaving his lips. He swallowed hard, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I...have. It's too much..I...," he paused, scrubbing his hand over his face, barely able to keep from crawling right into Die's lap. "The need is too much..."

Die pushed the sheets aside just barely and lightly tugged the other, his breathing shallow for the time being, just to keep him in control of his actions a bit longer. "Then... ditch the robe and come on in."

The omega clenched his fists a few times, his heart thudding hard in his chest. He shrugged out of the robe, letting it pool on the ground as he finally, shakily crawled into Die's bed. Every muscle in his body was tense, wound tight by the combination of emotions he was feeling, at the heart of them fear and desire. It was almost enough to make him sick. But even then, his body was already responding to Die's nearness, his cock growing hard and moisture gathering at his entrance. "Please don't hurt me," he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut.

The moment the other was in his bed, Die honestly couldn't contain himself any longer. His arm wound around Miyavi's middle, tugging him back against his already stiff length and began to attempt to find the right position to get into him, though his hips were already bucking with the desperate need to rut him into the mattress. "Relax," he breathed out, just moments before he found the position he needed, pushing into the other's welcoming body with a grunt and then pausing to adjust to the warmth around him. 

Miyavi really had no choice but to allow Die to pull him close. He shivered as he felt the other's cock pressing against him, his body responding by pushing back, eager to help the alpha with his task. 

When Die finally did enter him, he let out a keening moan, fire exploding within his body. It felt like nothing ever had before. No amount of toys would ever compare to this and before Die could even really adjust, Miyavi was bucking his hips back, pushing the other's length deeper within him. He let out another cry, his hand finding Die's and clinging to it as he desperately tried to move against him.

Die let out a moan, hooking his leg over the omega's hip as he began to rut against his ass. At the effort it took for him to go after the other, he began panting. Even as he moved, he could feel his conscious mind falling away, replacing itself with the desperate need to fill this omega with his seed and do his best to reproduce with him.

Miyavi pushed back eagerly against Die, his hand clawing the sheets. He was panting hard, a sheen of sweat already covering his body as they moved. He was lost within the action, the need to feel Die's knot locked within him, filling him with potential new life. He wanted it, down to his very core. He let out a cry as his first orgasm hit him, pushing copious amounts of clear cum out onto Die's bed. He whined and shifted slightly to run his cock through the mess, shuddering at the pleasure, mindless with it.

There were fleeting thoughts in Die's mind about how easily the omega lost it. But he couldn't quite articulate them into words. Instead, he simply began fucking him even harder. He finally rolled them over so Miyavi was beneath him as he full-on humped his backside, the bed creaking with the power of his thrusts.

Miyavi was losing his grasp on reality as Die flipped him over, properly fucking him now. He bowed his back, stretching his arms out to grasp the top of the mattress and hang on. Nothing else in the world mattered right then except Die filling him.

It was only a minute more that Die clung to himself before he slammed in hard and stilled, his knot swelling inside the other. He'd long-since learned that despite how pleasurable it was to move during this part, it was better to fill the other as completely as possible with his cum. Pulling the omega's hips up, he held him in the best position to not lose anything and just remained there, cum spurting out into the other's body.

The instant Miyavi felt Die's knot swell up and seal his entrance, he let out a keening cry, his second orgasm hitting him as the alpha's cum filled him. He let Die pull him up into a better position, whimpering softly as he fought not to move, his body still wanting more. "D-die..."

"Stay," Die purred out, his fingers dancing lightly over the other's abdomen as he held him there, just coming down from it as he held himself inside him.

Miyavi squirmed slightly, unable to really help it. He breathed deeply, forcing some amount of calm over himself as he rubbed his face against the bed.

Die rested his head against the other's back as he waited, letting it seep into the other's body before he finally started to buck again, this time with a bit more patience, though no less desire.

The omega basked in the pleasure of being filled so fully, a soft moan escaping him as Die rested against him. When the other started bucking again, he was quick to push himself up a bit more, changing the angle for his benefit.

This time, Die's fingers grasped the other's hip hard enough to likely bruise, his other hand going to grab the headboard as he shifted over him, slamming into him over and over, this one purely for the pleasure of the fact that his dick was finally within a working omega in the midst of their heat.

Miyavi cried out as Die went after him harder, his body responding in kind. His cock was steadily oozing precum, another orgasm already building within. The pleasure of it was suffocating him and he was all too happy to drown in it.

Die let loose a growl, his head jerking toward the door as he scented a beta at the door. Fucking into the omega harder, he snarled toward the doorway until the beta retreated down the hallway. Once he was out of scent distance, Die stopped growling and concentrated once again on his pleasure.

When Die growled, Miyavi automatically froze beneath him, reacting on primal instinct. He could smell the beta and let loose a little snarl of his own though it was nothing compared to Die's growling. When the threat was gone, he relaxed again, pushing back against Die.

Die was faster to cum the second time, knotting after only a few short minutes, though he tried to keep rutting for nearly a minute after he had knotted. When he finally stilled, he was dribbling cum into the other's body, making strange little sounds in the back of his throat.

Miyavi moaned as he felt Die releasing within him again, his hand moving between his legs to grasp his cock. He jerked himself off with desperate motions, pushing back against Die, needing more stimulation. It didn't take him long before he was cumming, fluid leaking slowly from the tip of his cock, another moan leaving him as he slumped against the bed.

Once more, Die pulled the other's hips up to keep his cum inside, shivering with anticipation as he waited, sniffing the air, though he still didn't scent what he had the one time before.

Miyavi let out a sigh of near contentment as Die pulled his hips up. He was exhausted and in need of some form of refreshment. He didn't say anything though, just staying there, his eyes falling shut.

It was a few more moments before Die let go of Miyavi's hips, easing him back down, though he remained inside him, his knot still tight and unyielding. With a bit of maneuvering, he got them on their sides, his leg locked over the omegas as he snuggled back down into the sheets. "Sleep," he mumbled, already well on the way toward it himself.

The omega grumbled when Die moved him but easily settled down again, curling up against the alpha. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still held a good amount of animosity for Die but just then, his body and instincts told him that he was safe and that Die made a rather suitable mate. With that thought, he yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Die didn't let go of him for the entire time they napped. Several times during their sleep he grew hard again, his cock knotting and he'd release more cum into the omega's body, though he never did more than slightly shift his hips and sigh during the episodes.

Nearly three hours later, he awoke, desperate and more riled up than he could ever recall being in his entire life. The mere scent of Miyavi made him moan, the other's body around his forcing near-delirium.

Rolling them over, the began to rut against him in a way that he could only have described as true mating. He crouched behind him, slamming into him eagerly, both hands on his hips and his back stiff as he bucked his hips wildly. Nothing in the world could have disengaged him right then.

In his sleep, Miyavi would shift and push back against Die each time he knotted up but didn't awaken even as the other came inside him. 

When he did wake up, it was to Die flipping him over and going after him with so much desperation. A whine bubbled up in his throat and he bowed his back, tilting his hips instinctively at just the right angle. His body was on fire as Die took him, this time more intense than the others. 

Die continued mating him as long as he could, the pleasure so intense he couldn't even see straight. With a sharp cry, he fucked him harder, the sound of their union loud in the otherwise silent room as he bucked and humped against the omega's body.

It wasn't long before he started to knot, his hips simply tilting in place as his dick swelled even larger than usual, sealing the other's passage completely. "It's happening," he gasped out just before he started to fill the other, strong spurts of his release spilling into the other. It was now or never that it was going to happen for him and he damn well knew it. He remained rigid behind him, his cock producing more cum than he would have thought imaginable. Twice he forgot to breathe, catching himself at the last second and then bucking hard against him the moment he caught more air.

The way Die was fucking him made Miyavi's eyes roll into the back of his head, the pleasure of it zinging through his body. He thought it couldn't get any better but then, Die's knot swelled within him, larger than before. It sealed his entrance shut in a way that Miyavi didn't think was possible. His body shook as he pushed back, needing more, everything in him desperate to feel Die's cum filling him. He came twice within the span of a couple of minutes, gasps of air being the only sound he managed to make.

By the time Die finished cumming, he was still bucking against him, driven mad by the scents mixing on the air. He fucked into the tight hole a few more times, his knot popping free as he cried out and began to shoot again, this time most of it raining down on the bed before he reached down and stuffed the tip back into the omega's hole, finishing there.

Miyavi all but screamed when Die pulled free of his body. Something inside of him telling him that was the last thing that needed to happen then. "N-no... your knot... put it back. NOW!"

Grunting, Die shoved forward harshly a few times until he popped back inside Miyavi's body, shifting to crouch protectively over him as he began to hump him again. He could barely breathe, exertion definitely setting in. But he humped like he would die if he didn't, cum leaking from him the entire time.

The instant Die's knot was back in him, Miyavi practically melted against the bed. His hips stayed up, but the rest of him relaxed down into the mattress, a shiver working through him. 

In the next several moments, he could feel a wonderful, light warmth spreading throughout his very being and he smiled, letting out a sigh. His instincts told him all he needed to know right then about what had happened. The scent of new life already dancing in his nose. 

It took Die much longer to catch up, his desire overriding a great lot of his ability to breathe. But when he finally started to relax a little, the desperation fading, he sniffed the air lightly and then breathed out a half sob of pleasure. Pulling the other gently onto his side, he tucked himself around him in the utmost of protective manners, wrapping the blanket tightly around the pair of them and tucking his nose down against Miyavi's neck, just smelling him for the time being, wanting to be utterly sure.

Miyavi shifted back against Die, curling up in his embrace. His hand moved to lie against his abdomen, a quiet little smile on his face. He hadn't really wanted this alpha's offspring but something about this feeling only made him feel joyous. He inhaled deeply through his nose, sighing at their combined scents, a few tears tracking down his cheeks.

"You feel it, too," Die almost purred out, his nose stuffing closer to the other's neck to sniff at him a bit more. "Did I... did... we?"

The omega sniffled slightly and nodded his head. "It's there... like a tiny little spark." He licked his lips, moving his hand to touch Die's hair. "But it's so... magnificent," he purred out.

Die breathed out a sound of relief, pressing himself closer and then whispering softly, "Tell no one... no one at all. Do you understand me?"

Miyavi blinked at the request then nodded, his mind flashing to the conversation he'd had with the doctor on the first night he'd come to Die's house. He twirled a strand of red hair between his fingers, watching it glimmer in the faint light coming from the crack in the curtains. "I won't tell a single soul..."

"We stay for three days, the usual amount for your heat... since it'll now subside." He pressed his lips to the other's shoulder. "And then you will take interest in a particular perfume... strong... you will ask me for it and then you will wear it every single day, in copious amounts to mask any scent."

Miyavi nodded in agreement once more then wrinkled his nose. "I detest strong perfume but...as you wish." He sighed softly, reaching back to fully push his hand into Die's hair, finding its softness appealing. "I can only hide it for so long...My stomach will eventually became obvious."

"Of that... I am aware. Just... for a while, you can keep it under wraps by eating more, saying you're hungry and trying to get better. That will explain any variance in clothing you may request for a while." He shifted, finally pulling his softening cock free and nipping lightly at the other's shoulder. "And then... we can see what else we can do. The doctor... did she... speak with you?"

The omega hummed, figuring that would work out as he _would_ be hungrier than normal. He gave a little grunt as Die pulled from of him, his nose wrinkling as he felt the mess leaking from his entrance. A bath would be due very soon, along with new sheets. 

At the alpha's question, his heart did an uncomfortable flip. He bit his lip and nodded. "She did..."

"How much did she say?" Die asked, a slight hint of pain to his voice.

Miyavi winced at the note of pain in Die's voice. He sighed and plucked at the covers for a moment before speaking. "She hinted more than anything... about the past... and why this was so important to you."

"If... if a man that looks a lot like an older version of me visits, you stay as far away from him as possible. Be mean, be vicious... don't let him lay a single finger on you and scream if he so much as touches you. Do you completely understand this?" 

A cold shiver went down Miyavi's back at Die's words. He nodded tersely, his hand moving back to his stomach. "I understand..."

Die was silent for a moment and then relaxed. "I'll tell you more later... I promise you."

The omega sighed, bringing his hand up to push his hair from his face. "Very well... now can we have a bath? Things are starting to dry." He squirmed around, giving a displeased huff.

Die slowly slid them out of the bed and went to his dresser, bringing back a spray bottle of his own cologne. He spurted some on himself and then on Miyavi as well, making it seem like he'd simply been wearing it and the other had gotten it transferred to him during sex. That done, he put the spray away and reached for his hand.

Miyavi sat up when Die slipped out of bed. He sniffed lightly at the cologne, finding it to be rather pleasant and definitely part of the unique smell that made up Die. 

"Not bad," he offered, reaching out to take the alpha's hand, standing up.

"It's the scent of quality," Die murmured softly. "Money cannot buy everything, but it certainly buys this."

Miyavi nodded, raising his wrist to sniff it more thoroughly. "That's quite true. The best I've ever been able to afford was many levels below this."

Die reached to touch his hair gently and then murmured, "You can afford far more now"

An odd look came over Miyavi at that, his head tilting as he let out a soft laugh. "I... didn't really consider it that way."

"And now you have," Die returned, leading the other from the room and toward the bathroom.

The omega hummed and followed Die out and into the bathroom, his mind swirling with many thoughts right then.

Stepping into the bathroom, Die closed the door and immediately started the shower. He flicked the lock on the door and turned back to smile at the other.

Miyavi moved over to the shower, looking back at the alpha and offering him a small smile. It was weird, to him, that the way he felt towards the other had changed so quickly. Shaking his head and blaming pheromones and such, he moved to step into the shower first though he didn't shut the shower door.

Die moved in behind him, closing the door then and gently pulling the other back toward him. He placed his hand over the other's abdomen, closing his eyes and leaning back into the spray, allowing the water to coursed down over his face, hiding the fact that he was definitely crying some of the most thankful tears of his life.

Miyavi relaxed in the other's arms, his hand going to lay atop Die's. He could smell the tinge of salt in the air but said nothing. Somehow, that fact that Die was so happy about it had a profound effect on him. He tilted his head back to rest against the other's chest.

Standing there under the spray somehow left Die vulnerable for a moment, another side of him showing rather rashly. "I thought there was something wrong with me... that I'd never manage this again."

Miyavi felt himself choke up a little at the tone of Die's voice. He hated it, the very idea of what had happened to Die in the past. A tiny little sob escaped him before he turned around and pressed his face against Die's chest. "Well, you....did."

Gathering Miyavi close, Die did his best to staunch the flow of his emotions, realizing they were affecting his mate now. He rubbed at Miyavi's hair and then let out a quiet, "Shh... it's okay."

Miyavi's chin wibbled slightly before he finally just let it all out. He began to cry, his hand curling against Die's chest. with a soft sigh.

"Calm down... please. I'm sorry I gave you my emotions."

The omega let out a watery laugh and shook his head. He sniffled for a bit longer then reached up to scrub his hand over his face. "It's... just... overwhelming."

Die's hands felt once again at the other's stomach. "I'll show you to the doctor in a few days... once your heat would have ended. I normally do for everyone anyway since... that much sex can be draining and cause other problems."

Miyavi glanced down at Die's hands on his stomach and nodded. "Yeah, I usually ended up dehydrated after my heats."

Finally Die released him, moving to get some of the shower gel and starting to lather it on a loofah.

Miyavi shifted under the spray some more, getting his hair thoroughly wet. His mind was racing over the fact that he now carried life within him. He wanted to hate Die but instinctually knew that the alpha was now his protector and mate, no matter what.

Once Die was done massaging the gel into the loofah, he moved to carefully start washing Miyavi off. It was like everything had changed in him, the switch flipped from cold and distant to caring and protective.

The omega looked at Die as he began washing him but didn't say anything. He held out his arms, allowing the other to get to wherever he needed, a sigh escaping him. It felt genuinely nice to be touched so gently.

Continuing on, Die finally got him washed and then moved on to himself.

Miyavi moved to get himself rinsed off then stood there, chewing his lip before taking the loofah away from Die. "Turn around," he murmured quietly, waiting for the other to do so. Once he had, he began washing the alpha's back, not really sure why he was in the first place.

A feeling of surprise filtered through Die as the other moved to start washing him. He allowed it on the simple basis that it was unusual, something he wasn't entirely used to in the least. He waited patiently, his eyelids at half-mast and his body attempting to ease its tension as the other worked.

Miyavi carried on, moving to scrub the loofah over Die's sides and even his hips. He didn't dare go to any intimate areas and when he'd done all he could, he stepped back and held out the loofah to the alpha.

Die took note of the other avoiding his genitals, though he said nothing about it, simply taking hold of the loofah and doing the rest himself. Once he was done, he rinsed off and then pulled down the shampoo, giving Miyavi some and then using some on his own hair.

The omega followed suit in washing his hair, scrubbing his fingers through with a sigh. When he was finished, he ducked under the spray to rinse his hair and body.

No sooner had they finished with shampoo, than Die pulled out a very lovely scented conditioner, once more sharing it with Miyavi before starting to work it into his own hair.

Miyavi took the conditioner and sniffed it, smiling at the scent of it. He worked it into his hair then relaxed for a moment, letting it sit.

Die was quick to wash his out, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Stay in here... I'll be back." With that, he slipped out the door and headed down the hallway, bare feet gently treading upon the carpet.

Miyavi opened his mouth to say something but then shut it when Die told him to stay put. He shrugged and moved back into the water, reaching down to turn the temperature up a notch. With a content sigh, he let it wash over him, both of his hands laid over his stomach.

Die returned shortly, opening the bathroom door and quietly offering, "Come into the bedroom when you're done. Dinner is waiting... and no one is allowed up here for three days."

Miyavi offered an affirmative sound, finally moving to turn the shower off. He stepped out and grabbed an available towel, drying himself off then scrubbing it through his hair. He padded over to the sink and borrowed Die's comb to brush out most of the tangles before wrapping another, dry towel around his hips and exiting the bathroom. 

After making his way into the bedroom, the smell of food hit him and his stomach growled rather loudly, causing him to blush. He huffed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting on the alpha's instructions. "After those three days, what then?"

Die closed the door behind him, locking it and then stuffing his towel under the door to block the scents coming from within. He turned back to Miyavi and shrugged. "We implement the plans we discussed." He moved to sit in his chair, curling up and picking up the cup of hot tea first. "I need you to understand that it's imperative no one know about the pups... the doctor and I will be the only ones. I may be able to make some excuse about loving to fuck you so much I require you up here at night... but not much I can do about it when I'm away during the daytime hours."

Miyavi nodded, moving to grab his own cup of tea. He looked around for a moment then settled on his knees by Die's chair, for lack of anywhere else close to the food. He gave a slight sigh at the crudeness of Die's words, his brow furrowing. "It will be hard to keep the other omegas from scenting them..."

"With the perfume, I will insist on delivering it myself and when I do, I will add some pheromones to it that will probably drive 'Haru and Yomi up the wall. It'll throw them for an absolute loop. You just have to keep insisting on wearing it... no matter their reaction. I'm sorry... in that respect. But it's the only way."

The omega gave Die a pinched look but nodded. "Very well...I suppose I've no choice but to endure, hm?"

Die gave a solemn nod before finally picking up a piece of the sandwiches he'd had made. "Yeah... basically."

Miyavi let out a breath, reaching out to pick up his own sandwich. Biting into it, he relaxed some though he wasn't looking forward to having Yomi and 'Haru drooling all over the place or something.

Frowning a little, Die set about actually eating the meal he'd procured for them, his eyes downcast and a general feeling of discontent around him.

Miyavi finished off his sandwich rather quickly then reached for another. The truth was, he was ravenous from their activities but was attempting to not stuff his face. He glanced up at Die as he chewed a bite, frowning a little at the alpha's expression. It seemed unfair to Miyavi that Die couldn't be happy in the way he should be about having a successful rut. Of course, there was nothing the omega could do about it.

Die finished off another piece of sandwich and a few pieces of fruit before he settled back, his tea in hand once again. A look of utter determination crossed over his features. Nothing was going to stop him from keeping these pups and allowing Miyavi to raise them. Nothing... and _no one_.

The omega pursed his lips, moving to take a drink of his tea. He was quiet for a moment but then he finally looked back up at Die, his hand moving to lay over his stomach. "Am I in danger?"

Die looked at the other and then breathed out a small laugh. "No... you're not. I...how much do you want to know about a situation you can't change?"

Miyavi stared at Die then stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to know about anything that could affect me and _my_ children! All of these insane precautions to keep it a secret....It's bad enough that I've been forced into this but now there's more...shit...to go on top of that?"

Die stared at his lap for a few moments before getting up and removing his wallet. Once he'd settled back down, he opened it and flipped out a strand of photos, pointing to the one on the inside, tucked closest to the wallet. "This was my first mate... the bearer of five of my pups." His finger moved down to the second picture. "These were the pups... are... I don't know." The pitch of his voice changed then, something distraught entering the edge of the words.

Miyavi watched the alpha then moved in carefully to look at the pictures. There, a lovely omega stood, looking happy with a big, round belly. In the next picture were 5 toddlers, all of them bearing their sire's features. The tone of Die's voice had Miyavi looking away from them and to the alpha's face. "Tell me what happened?"

Die reached over to turn on the music, turning it up to a rather outrageously loud setting and then motioned Miyavi closer, tapping his lap and indicating he should sit.

The omega glanced at Die's lap, hesitating for a moment before moving over to carefully settle himself in it. He squirmed a bit then relaxed.

Pressing his lips to the other's ear, he began to speak the words that would condemn him if anyone ever found out he'd breathed them. "I'm being blackmailed by my own father. I fell for someone... someone I never should have. A beta. My father found out and now he's holding my job and my wellbeing over my head in exchange for any pups I sire to be taken away..." he trailed off and when he spoke again, his voice was strained. "I don't know what he's doing with them. I'm not allowed to see him or them... and he took them straight from my mate. He just took them away and the stress of losing all the pups killed him."

He was silent for a few moments and then breathed out, "I won't let him do it again... I can't. I can't stand losing that much over and over."

Miyavi sat there, listening to Die speak. The more he heard, the sicker he felt and by the time the alpha had finished, there were tears leaking from his eyes. He shook his head, his hand clamped over his mouth to keep himself from crying out loud. 

It took him a moment before he could speak again without choking. "H-how could anyone be so cruel...."

Die just pulled the other closer and began rocking them both ever so gently. "I don't know... I honestly don't know. But please understand why I act the way I do... why I'm cruel and cold and yet... offer all that I do to the omegas in this household. I try to write that off as being rich and shoving it in your faces when he sees it and I have to have the betas and the omegas who are not bearing my children thinking I'm just a heartless bastard. And I need you to behave like you think I am once we're out of here in two days. In the meantime, I'll be working on a way to get us out, a vacation in which I demand your company... something. So you can give birth and escape me once I know you and the pups are well. Do you understand me?"

Miyavi let Die rock him, turning to bury his nose against the other's chest, inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes, nodding slightly in agreement to all that was being said until the end. "Wait...escape? But...wouldn't that still be taking them away from you?"

"But I'd know where they went... and they'd be with you and maybe... one day... I could find you, once he's dead and gone." Die's voice wavered then, the resolve of the cold hearted man that had presented himself the first time Miyavi had ever seen him crumbling away to reveal the truly pained and scarred man beneath.

Pain laced through Miyavi's heart as he looked up at Die once again. It was almost too much to bear and, with fresh tears spilling down his cheeks, he leaned up and pressed his lips to the alpha's. As he did so, he grabbed Die's hand and pressed it against his stomach, a quiet resolve forming in his head. These pups would be raised properly, with their sire and not on the run. No matter what it took.

The kiss along surprised Die and for a moment he almost pulled away, ready to push back on any feeling that wasn't just on the surface. But the moment the omega pushed Die's hand against him, he let out a quiet whine, caving in on the kiss, his free hand tangling in the omega's hair.

Miyavi whimpered quietly against Die's lips, moving a hand to cup the alpha's cheek as they kissed. He didn't know if it was insane to let himself feel so much compassion for the man he practically hated a few days ago but it no longer mattered.

It was Die that finally broke the kiss, shaking his head as he did. Leaning back, he turned the music down a few notches and offered a quiet, "I won't let you get attached to me."

The omega shifted, creating a little breathing room between them even though he was still in Die's lap. He huffed out a breath and ran his hand over his face. "I'm not sure I have a choice anymore..."

Die's lips once more graced his ear as he breathed out, "You always have a choice in that, I promise." Pulling back, he gestured at the bed. "We need to be making some noise. Just... go lay down."

Miyavi hummed a little, opening his mouth to protest but then shut it. He glanced at the bed, sliding off of Die's lap and going to lie down on it. Chewing his lip, he looked at the alpha with a faint blush. "It isn't uncommon to mate even after....," he paused then let out a little laugh, "...eating."

For a moment, Die regarded the other and then sighed, picking up their trays and moving to the door. He put them outside and closed the door again, locking it behind himself. With that done, he came to the bed, moving to lay behind Miyavi, stretching out. "Are you still feeling as though you're in heat?"

Miyavi offered a little shrug, rolling onto his side. "I don't know _what_ I'm feeling. There's so much. Part of me feels like I should still be in heat, it's only been a day... but the need is certainly not there, not like it would be otherwise. I mainly said that in case you wanted to... make noise."

Rolling over, Die stared up at the ceiling. "I know I've completed my job. Any lingering effects are just that..." he shrugged. He was obviously still hard, but he was making no move to do anything about it.

Miyavi shifted over to look at Die, noting his state of arousal, a tiny flicker of heat flaring within him. "You're... infuriating," he huffed out.

When Die spoke again, there was a hard edge to his voice, one he couldn't hold back. "I'm not endangering my pups."

Miyavi opened his mouth to inform Die that sex wouldn't endanger pups but then he shut it. There was no point in pushing the issue when the other was already in such a mood. Besides, his own desire was minimal though he knew he could find pleasure again given the opportunity. "As you wish," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Just... make sounds like we are every once in a while... it'll do." Die linked his fingers over his stomach, easing himself into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes, attempting to breathe through his own state.

Miyavi laid there for a few moments, contemplating Die's suggestion and attempting not to laugh at the absurdity of it. Finally, he flopped over onto his back and let out a keening whine worthy of a porn film. When he'd finished, he glanced over at the alpha to see his reaction, his lips turned up in a slight smirk.

Unfortunately for Die, the other's sounds only made him desire more of what he wasn't going to get. Groaning, he hit the bed a few times, making the springs bounce while taking out his fury at his own willpower and the other's still very heady scent.

Miyavi, still somewhat affected by his heat despite the tiny blossom of life within him, huffed out a breath and let out a loud moan next. There was something frustrating about faking their romp, especially since it was making him grow hard, fluid beginning to leaking from his entrance.

With a groan, Die finally reached down, shoving his hand into his pants and nearly frantically starting to go after himself, little whimpers of frustration escaping him.

The omega let Die carry on for a moment before reaching out and shooing his hands away. He wrapped his own around the alpha's cock, groaning at how hard he was. "Let me," he breathed out, starting to stroke him at a fast pace, unable to help bucking his hips forward occasionally.

Die didn't argue in the least, just letting the other take over for him. He let out another pleased sound, his back arching and then settling, hips gently pressing forward every few seconds.

Miyavi shifted closer, dropping one had to stroke over the area of Die's knot before going lower to cup his sac. He kept up an even pace, his breath coming in slight pants from his own arousal.

"I can smell you," Die breathed out, straining up into the other's touch, a whine leaving his throat just after. "It's... not enough."

Miyavi groaned softly, stopping and pulling his hands away. He bit his lip and shifted up on his knees, moving to straddle Die before the other could protest. "Just...be still," he murmured. He shifted around until he was in position then carefully started easing his body down onto Die's length, a moan escaping him as he did so.

As much as Die wanted to protest, he just couldn't. The moment the other was on him, he cried out, reaching to grab his hips as he started to buck up into him like the very desperate man he was.

The instant Die started to buck into him, Miyavi started letting out very real and very loud moans of pleasure. Despite everything that had transpired that evening, he was still aroused beyond belief. He knew part of it was his lingering heat but the other part was like a need for release from his very soul.

Spreading his legs for more leverage, Die pounded up into the omega's body, whimpering with each thrust he made. It felt like heaven within the other's passage, something truly amazing about fucking an omega near to their heat.

Miyavi keened louder the harder Die pushed into him, his own body rocking in time with the alpha's. He leaned back slightly, reaching down to grasp his length, stroking himself as Die fucked up into him. "Die!"

"Master," Die panted out faintly, trying to remind the other what was expected to be heard, his hand slapping the wall in an effort to make it sound like he'd put Miyavi in his place.

Miyavi immediately cried out as though he'd been struck, adding a whimper to the end of it. "M-Master!," he corrected, a shudder going through him as he moved his hand faster.

Die's head tilted back and he breathed out a pleased sigh as he found himself starting to lose it. Closing his eyes, he arched up hard and stilled deep inside the other's body.

The omega groaned as he felt Die releasing inside of him, his body clenching around his pulsing length. He stroked his cock hard for a moment then whimpered as he found his end, clear semen spurting out onto Die's abdomen. "O-oh..."

Die strained, just remaining there and pursing his lips as he waited for his knot to ease. "It's... different," he breathed out, "once I've bred you."

Miyavi slumped forward, hovering over Die. He nodded, biting his lip. "It is..."

Die slid his hands over Miyavi's sides, trying to calm himself at least somewhat. "How do you feel?"

Miyavi shifted slightly and pressed his face against Die's neck, inhaling the alpha's scent. "Warm and fuzzy is the best way to describe it." He breathed out a laugh and shook his head. "Which is... completely ridiculous, I know."

"Are you... even a little happy?" Die breathed out, one of those rare moments where his own insecurities shown through.

The omega was quiet for several moments before he breathed out a soft sigh. "You know, I didn't think I would be. The last thing I wanted was to be mated to a man that bought me like livestock." He shifted up and looked at Die's face. "But, now that it's...they're...there, I feel like this is exactly what was meant to happen. Everything's just clicked into place." He looked away, chewing his lip. "I know part of it is the hormones and our nature but right now... I never want to leave your side."

Die pulled the other close to him and pressed his face against his neck, breathing in Miyavi's scent right then, trying to judge if he was lying or not. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes. "I... um...." he just shook his head a little, unable to voice his meaning.

Miyavi shifted a bit and pushed his fingers through Die's hair. "I will say this... they're going to be beautiful... our pups."

"They will be... so very much." Die kissed his mate's neck and then shifted slightly, gasping as his knot shifted. "It's not going down quickly," he breathed.

The omega shuddered as Die's knot shifted within him, a soft laugh escaping him afterwards. "I noticed...what do we do about it?"

"Just... wait," Die returned, shaking his head a little, at a loss as to what his body was doing.

Miyavi nodded, moving to lie down atop Die, ignoring the mess for now. "D--Master... in ordinary circumstances... what would happen after all of this? Would you pamper me, move me up here, etc?"

Die nodded. "Yes. I'd take care of you like a proper mate, in the way I should treat the one bearing my children. But things... are not normal."

The omega hummed and closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh. "Well, at least I can dream... right?"

"Yes... dream away," Die breathed out quietly, stroking over the other's arm gently.

Miyavi sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up to stroke his hand over Die's face.

Die did his best to relax over the next few minutes, his knot finally easing after a while, his cock softening as he poured his offering out into the other's body. Licking his lips, Die shifted back and sighed softly.

Miyavi offered a shiver as he felt Die release into him, the feeling almost comforting in a way. Everything was different now and he knew it would take a while for things to fully set in.

Die rubbed over Miyavi's sides, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "You'll not let anyone take them, will you?"

The omega lifted his head up to look at Die, a frown on his face. "I will protect them with my very life."

"Don't die... don't... please." Die sounded distraught this time.

Miyavi blinked and reached out to grab Die's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I won't die... I promise."

Die just nodded, closing his eyes and shivering a little as his cock slid out of the other's body finally.

Miyavi whimpered when Die's cock left him, finally sitting up enough to grab the tissues off Die's bedside table. He mopped them both up as best as he could then settled once more after he'd tossed the tissues.

Die held Miyavi gently when the other came to settle, stroking his shoulders gently. "Thank you for cleaning."

The omega nodded, pushing his face against Die's neck, inhaling his scent. He found it comforting now. It was a complete 180 of how he'd felt a day ago. It left his head spinning. "Everything will be okay," he murmured, more to himself than to Die.


	5. Chapter 5

The days had stretched out between the fateful night in which Die had successfully knocked Miyavi up. He'd found himself alternating between elated and utterly depressed. He would be on a high for a few days, spritely and bright, his eyes full of vibrancy and life and then he'd turn right around and have all the trouble in the world even dragging himself out of bed to go to work. Die had called in sick more times than he could count in the past two months. Some mornings the simple act of even getting up to use the restroom was nearly a strain on his mental state. He found himself sullen and mostly pushed food around his plate instead of actually eating it.

Overall, it was obvious something was up, but no one said a word to him about it. His staff wisely kept their space from him and Die avoided his other omegas except to keep up appearances, like he'd explained he'd have to do. He ate with them and then back downstairs they went. He claimed disinterest in sex, though the truth was, he was hurting for that, too. Something about the scent of the omega set him off like a firecracker, though he was scared to touch him now that he held his offspring within him.

Now, he sat in his room, a book in his hand that he wasn't reading, his clothing still on from work, not even unfastened or anything of the like.

In the couple of weeks that followed his breeding, Miyavi had begun to experience all of the symptoms of early pregnancy. He fought to find any food appetizing and his emotions were beginning to overwhelm him. Dinner with his Master - his pups' sire - was the only bright spot in his daily routine. Die's scent was like a warm blanket to him now and it was all he could do to not crawl into his lap when they were in the same room. It also had another effect on him, his libido quite strong now, even though he was already pregnant and no longer in heat. He still desperately ached to mate with Die once again. 

Nights were the hardest time for him. He was locked in his cell all the while knowing he should be upstairs in Die's chambers instead and the fact that he had to be hidden away hurt him more than he thought it would. He ended up crying himself to sleep most of the time, ignoring the other omegas' concern and just blaming it on post-heat mood swings.

Today, he'd found it impossible to rest or do anything and had finally begged one of the betas for a bath. They'd agreed and escorted him up, leaving him in the bathroom to tend to himself. Once he'd finished getting clean and soaking in the water, he dried himself with Die's towel then sat on the toilet seat for a few minutes, delaying the moment when he'd have to return to his cell. He inhaled deeply and caught Die's warm scent in the air, a shiver running through him. Chewing his lip, he tugged his pajamas on and stepped out, looking around for the beta before making his decision and walking down the hall to his Master's room.

He raised his hand to knock, but changed his mind and carefully opened the door, slipping inside and shutting it before looking up. There, he spotted Die, still in his shirt and tie. His heart jumped into his throat and it was all he could do to not run over to him.

Die didn't really respond to Miyavi's presence except to close his eyes and do his best not to completely break through his usual outward persona. Once he was sure there were no betas nearby, he let his book drop and held out his hand, murmuring, "Come here."

Miyavi was quick to cross the distance between them, moving over to Die and crawling into his lap. He buried his face and the alpha's neck, licking a couple of times in submission and affection. "Master," he breathed out.

Die slid his arms around the omega's waist, finally opening his eyes to survey the other. His hand slid up under the other's pajamas and lightly touched over his gently distended belly. There wasn't much to it just yet, but it was enough to tell if someone saw him naked. Die's hand just rested there as he allowed himself to be more at ease than he had been in days. Some of the intense distraught feelings slid away as he held the other close to him. "Have you been feeling any better?" He wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't blind to what his betas were telling him, but he had to appear as if he didn't care, blame it on Miyavi being the new one when it came to the beta's information and his reactions to it.

Miyavi gave a soft whimper when Die touched his stomach, his hand coming to rest atop his hand. He inhaled deeply, taking in Die's scent and feeling peace come to him. "Somewhat. It seems they only like the blandest of foods and even that is touchy." He gave a soft sigh, shaking his head. "As for the other parts, it's only getting worse... actually. The other omegas are starting to think I've lost my mind."

Die stroked over the other's back with his other hand, his fingers reassuring and strong. "It's a hard road... and I wish it wasn't, I really do. But I don't want to lose them or you. I can't have that."

The omega felt tears spring too readily to his eyes and he squeezed them shut, pressing his face harder against Die's neck. When he could speak again, he whispered out shakily, "I know, Die. I know."

"Can you feel them yet?" Die asked quietly.

Miyavi bit his lip and nodded. "Somewhat. It's like tiny flutters on the inside. There's at least two, maybe more."

Die pressed his hand a bit closer and then tilted his head. "It's too early for me to judge for myself... I can't distinguish through touch alone just yet and that's not something that comes from just knowing you have them."

Miyavi nodded slightly, giving a soft sigh. "It won't be long now, but I think it's time to call the doctor. I want to make sure they're okay."

"I'll set up an appointment at some point this week and just say it's time for your checkup since you've been here. It's about that time anyway. Maybe no one will notice."

"Okay, I think that'll be acceptable. I'm afraid the others will be able to smell them within a few weeks." He closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over the top of Die's.

"Keep using the perfume and you'll be fine. It'll confuse the other omegas because it smells like me and it has pheromones in it. It shouldn't affect you because you're pregnant though." Die lightly ran his fingers over Miyavi's stomach once more and then tugged his shirt back into position. "I should make an excuse to visit you more often like this... perhaps keep asking for a bath and then sneak in here."

The omega nodded, frowning the slightest bit when Die replaced his shirt, already missing the touch. "I could...." He leaned back enough to look at Die, his cheeks flushed faintly. "I desire you, so much. It's painful."

"I'm right here," Die returned smoothly, something about his tone making it more than obvious that he was missing some of Miyavi's point.

Miyavi blinked slightly and breathed out a soft laugh, ducking his head under Die's chin. He hesitated for a moment before grasping the alpha's hand and bringing it to his lips. He flicked his tongue out over his first finger before drawing it into his mouth and sucking for a moment. When he released it, he spoke again. "No, more than that...."

Die's breath caught in his throat as the other licked over the digit. He ached for it, desired the other desperately. But honestly, he was still terrified with the pups this far along he'd jar the other too much or some issue or other.

But after a moment's hesitation, he breathed out, "Call me alpha instead..." and then caught Miyavi's lips with his own, kissing him deeply.

Miyavi didn't have time to respond to Die's request, finding his lips caught in the kiss. He groaned softly, bringing his hand up to cup Die's cheek as he returned the kiss, his need evident in the action.

For the next few minutes, Die worked on ensuring the other was pleased with his kisses. He finally moved little nips and licks down the other's jaw line to his neck and then breathed out, "Go to my bed."

Miyavi shivered when Die moved to his neck, his hand pushing into the other's hair. When told to go to the bed, he slid from Die's lap and did just that. He crawled into the middle of the alpha's bed and sat there, braced on his hands as he looked over at Die. "Alpha," he breathed out, biting his lip again.

Die pushed himself up off the chair, attempting to reign himself in for the sake of his unborn pups. He came to kneel in front of Miyavi, reaching down to unfasten the other's pants, skilled fingers dancing over the material. Now that the other was his mate, it was his responsibility to see to it that Miyavi was comfortable. And if that meant tending to his sexual needs before his own, then so be it.

Miyavi watched Die, smiling at him as he knelt in front of him. He was quick to reach out and stroke the alpha's hair. He shivered faintly as the other's fingers reached to lower his pants. "Please," he murmured, his length already starting to swell.

Die's fingers lightly touched the tip of the omega's cock before he took the shaft gingerly between his fingers and brought his lips down to meet it. First, he sucked on the head and then slowly began to take more and more of it.

Miyavi let out a breath, his hips jerking slightly when Die touched him. He tightened his fingers in Die's hair, moaning as lowly as possibly as Die began sucking him. "Oh Gods..." The alpha kept right on with his actions, gently sucking and moving further down on his cock and Miyavi could barely contain himself as Die sucked him. His cock swelled fully and soon he was rocking his hips, pants issuing from his lips. "M-Alpha... please, I need to feel you inside." He shifted, feeling a small amount of moisture leaking from his body.

Die groaned around Miyavi's cock, wanting that more than he was willing to admit. But he couldn't, not without some amount of risk he wasn't willing to take. Instead, he offered the other a single finger, lightly rimming it around his entrance while he attempted to take him further in his mouth.

The omega whined when Die introduced his finger, his legs spreading as far as they could with his pajama pants around his knees. He bucked into the touch before letting out a frustrated huff. "Die, I want you to _take_ me." He gazed down at the other, lips pursed slightly.

The alpha pulled himself off the omega's cock and studied him for a few moments. Finally, he sighed, and then breathed out, "I can't..."

Miyavi frowned, giving a sigh. "What do you mean you can't? Are you... are you worried about the pups?"

Die gave a single bob of his head in response, eyes flicking worriedly up to the other's slightly distended stomach and back down again.

Miyavi licked his lips and smiled, rubbing his hand over Die's cheek. "They'll be fine. It's perfectly common to mate during pregnancy, it helps with," he paused then, blushing, "it helps enforce the alpha's claim and the couple's relationship."

Die still looked completely concerned. "What if... I don't know... I'm too vigorous or something and hurt you or them?"

Miyavi clucked his tongue, reaching down to grab Die's hand, placing it over his stomach. "They're in a cushioned sac of safety... mating won't dislodge them."

The physiology of it all had always eluded Die, but there was something in the shifting movement of the omega's bodies during their heats that just caused it all to be possible and he'd be damned if he'd ever understood it. Picking himself up off the floor, he shifted between the other's legs and reached down to unzip his fly, not bothering with more presence than that before he was tugging the omega forward and pushing the tip of his cock into the other's passage, far too eager to fuck.

Miyavi watched Die's face, seeing the understanding and acceptance written there before the other moved between his legs. He struggled to get his pajama pants the rest of the way off, spreading his legs fully for Die. He let out a soft moan when the other's tip penetrated him, his cock twitching faintly.

Die shivered slightly as he first penetrated Miyavi's passage. Shifting himself forward once the pants were completely out of his way, he slowly sank into the other's body, a groan bubbling up from inside.

Miyavi lay back as Die sank into him, his feet propped on the edge of the bed. "Ah, yes, alpha," he moaned out, reaching up to hold onto Die's upper arm.

Die's hips slowly flexed forward and then pulled back as he gave up on not moving, unable to stop himself from wanting more than just to be within the other's body. Leaning over him, his hips began to move, born more from the need to mate than from his own mental state for the time being. He was driven by an impulse he didn't really comprehend, desperate to imprint himself upon the other as soon as humanly possible.

Miyavi slapped his hand over his mouth to hold in his cry as Die started moving. It felt amazing to have the alpha pushing into him, filling him. He arched his back up, his nails digging harshly into Die's skin. Moving his hand, he whispered softly, "Alpha... my alpha...."

That was basically all it took for Die to finally lose his fragile amount of control and start thrusting wildly into the other's body. He couldn't even begin to reign himself in. He'd held such disinterest in all of his other couplings since he'd mated with Miyavi that it almost hurt him to be with the others. Appearances were the only thing that kept him doing what he was supposed to, honestly.

It was everything Miyavi could do not to scream out loud as Die really started going after him. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, clinging to him as his own length bobbed against his stomach. Every stroke of Die's cock within him set him on fire until he was trembling with the pleasure of it. He'd needed this more than he'd thought.

Grunting, the alpha leaned into his every single thrust, purely rutting against the other with the overwhelming amount of desire that poured from his very being as they coupled.

The omega whimpered and shuddered beneath Die, finally moving his hands up to grasp at his shirt, clawing his back through it. His body clenched around Die, his length weeping at the tip. He was close to losing it, only hanging on by a thread.

Die's breathing was labored, the effort he was putting into this rut with the omega was definitely showing. His body leaned down over the younger's and he pushed his nose against Miyavi's neck, inhaling his scent.

The way Die leaned down provided a great deal of friction over Miyavi's length, bringing him increased pleasure. He turned his head, nuzzling into the other's hair, his hands impatiently tugging his shirt up to feel his bare back. It wasn't another moment like that that he began losing it, a keening moan leaving his lips with the word 'alpha' blended in as clear fluid spurted out between them.

Die kept going for a good few minutes more, finally pushing in and starting to cum, unable to stop himself. He didn't even knot this time, just too horny to wait on it to build that far. His moan turned almost into a whimper before he pulled out and sagged to the side.

Miyavi groaned when he felt Die cum within him, another shiver going through him. He turned to peer at Die, a feeling of contentment spreading over him as Die tugged the other close to him, a protective arm going around the omega, almost as if he were cradling the other. Miyavi was quick to curl into Die's embrace, pressing his face against his neck as he clung to him. He could feel a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach and he sighed, dropping one hand down to stroke over it, the swell just enough for him to cup with his fingers.

Die urged them both up more on the bed and then pulled the other closer once again. "I'm not letting you go back tonight... screw the rules."

Miyavi's lips spread into a smile at Die's announcement. He shifted a bit then tilted his head up to press a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "Thank you."

Die just let out a grunt, pushing off some of his own clothing and then yanking a blanket over them, just sort of easing into the warmth of the bed and closing his eyes.

The omega rolled his eyes at the alpha's gruffness, snuggling closer to him once the blanket was over them. He closed his eyes, pillowing his head on Die's arm before reaching for his other hand and pulling it to lie against his stomach. He smiled and finally settled, drifting off rather quickly.


End file.
